I Want Candy
by Finn the Iron Man
Summary: Out of Boredom, Princess Bubblegum is about to do something very surprising, that eventually leading to something she never thought about. All Characters belong to their respective places.
1. Boredom leads to Mischievousness

Time was slow in the Candy Kingdom. Candy people do there business as usual here and there. Surprisingly enough no complains on anything come to the castle staff. No even Ice King shows up. Simply nothing

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum sat in her chair, staring at the huge mirror in front her. She was bored, and found nothing to do. Usually her free time ends up in her lab doing what she likes best but today she wasn't in the mood today. She sat there staring at her self focusing on the reflection of her magenta colored eyes.

"Look at you! You look so bored! There's nothing to do. The people has there daily lives. It was surprising that no one was at trouble. As if you got yourself a day off!" said she to her reflection. Nothing to do and bored all morning, she talks to her self some more:

"What to do what to do? Hmmm..." she gazed around her room, finding inspiration but found none so gaze back to her reflection. Her eyes were locked again in her reflection but it didn't stay long as it gaze down to the rest of her body. She blushed as she gazed upon her body in the mirror '_great! Now I'm checking my own body' _still blushing, she stood up and turned around several time trying her best to stick out her '_curves'_ as much as possible but not to avail. She sighed as blush died down but another idea struck her. "My dress is to lose to stick my curves out" at the sudden idea made her blushed even redder. '_Oh well might as well do it' _

She made sure that no one is in her room before she do what she has in mind. First she open all windows to make the sun shone brightly to her room and using her mirrors to reflect the sun's rays around the room so everything was bright. She was making sure that a certain vampire queen is not around to see her. Then she locked her door so no one will just come in and surprise her. _'They will be surprised instead'. _After a few minutes she closed the windows again.

Now that she was alone, she began to unbutton her dress. One by one the buttons were lose, so was her blush getting redder and redder. Until her dress falls down on her feet leaving her in wearing only her undergarments... she then inspects her self. Turning around sticking her curves out, which was no longer trouble; however she was not satisfied still. She removed her bra so her breasts are sticking out. _'Not bad Bonnibel, sexy but not that sexy' _her breast were not that large or small. Her nipples were brightly pinkish color. It was simply perfect on her body frame. Her hips were also not that curvy. She was sexy in her own way.

She tried to walk sassy, shaking her hips, and even tried looking sexy at it. But in the end she looks ridiculous. She just laugh at her self. "I wonder if my people see me like this..." she wear her crown "... might as well call me 'nude princess'". She rubbed her chin in thought "hmmm... I wonder if my body can seduce anyone. My body is not that seducing but will it work?" then a thought crashed in to her mind. "Probably" Boredom is really getting the best of her she thought of this idea without even having second thought. Maybe Candy persons like her has _'some needs' _too.

She took off her panties and throw them with the rest of her clothing in her bed and went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower to clean herself after that headed to her closet.

"Hmm... I wonder what I will wear. Something sexy and sassy" she purred on the last word.

First she looked at her collection of her undergarments, various colors from red to white to blue. She kept looking until: "of course! This will do!" she said as she pulled out her "Finn Bikini' or it was her Bikini when she was 15 which was color blue with a bunch Finn's facial expressions covering it.

"I never wore this in ages. He will not see this coming at him" now she was smirking. Seriously boredom gets the best of her.

The Bikini itself was already small compare to her body frame. But its still fits her and a little too tightly that her breasts look slightly larger making a larger cleavage. The panties were also small that her entire crotch was visible if she spread her legs apart, still it covers her "vital part".

'_Not yet Bonnibel come on control yourself you will spoil the fun even before it gets started!' _she thought as she inspects the whole thing on the mirror. So to prevent from seducing herself, she quickly scavenges through her closet to find an easy to remove clothes. Until she finds her pink hooded jacket, the same jacket she wears every movie night in Finn and Jake's tree fort. The zipper was in the front so it is easy to wear and remove. She put it on above her bikini and were only shorts that hugged her thighs hard.

After her short or rather 30 minute dress up, she was ready to go her victim. She gave one last look at her mirror and she said with her best sultry expression: "I want candy".


	2. Mischievousness leads to Seduction

Bonnibel was heading for the door until she realized something. She felt cold on her feet and her bare legs. "That's right don't have any shoes what was I thinking! I'm not in my self today" she said as she let out a light chuckle. So she went back to her drawer and scavenges its lower part. A variety of slippers, shoes and high heels lined up on the base of her drawer, ready to use all the time. She took her time looking around, until she found what she was looking for a pair of blue sneakers.

She matched the sneakers with a pair of long white socks the reaches up right before her knee. It just took 5 minutes to put her everything in place making sure that nobody can see her long smooth, pinkly legs. _'Don't wanna spoil the fun' _she thought as she applies perfume to herself. The smell of sweet bubblegum filled her room in an instant.

Despite the 'shoe setback' Princess Bubblegum find herself in the castle corridors which led to the grand hall and the main doorway. At the grand hall she saw Peppermint butler carrying a bowl of fruit punch, he was headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning Peppermint Butler" she greeted casually.

"Good morning too Princess, where are you going?"

"Finn's house, I want him to see something" she pause before adding "very scientific"

The butler raised his brows, "oh okay princess take care then". He then headed for the kitchen. Bonnibel continued her journey to her victim's house.

* * *

The tree fort was peace and quiet matching the bright and beautiful sunny day. One can literally smell the eerie silence and distant sounds of birds chirping about.

Finn the Human is playing Beemo in their living room for the whole morning. He's trying to beat his brother's score in the game _kopy castle._ Jake, his adoptive brother went to her girlfriend Lady Rainicorn to help her handle their 5 pups who were now teenagers. It is also in Lady's request that Jake would visit everyday in order for the kids to spend time with their dad. So these past few days Finn was alone in the house. So rarely time him and Jake go on adventures anymore due to his father responsibilities. The boy doesn't mind at all, sometimes he goes on adventures alone and he can handle it, after all he is already 15 and somewhat has a 'buff' body frame. Who knew his baby song was really true.

After a long game he only manages to beat Jake's second high score. "Oh dang it!" he shout slamming the control down but not too much force. Beemo was shock at the sudden outburst and begins to sob. The computer console was easily scared by the duo especially Finn. Beemo will never understand the human's emotions, but still trying its best to.

"Oh I'm sorry Beemo was just really frustrated that I cannot beat Jake's score. I'm not angry with you" he said as he hugged Beemo.

The computer console stopped sobbing hugged him back and said "It's okay, I had a really tough time beating it too."

Finn let go and stood up, he went to the fridge to get himself a glass of water to cool himself down from the frustration his feeling. After that he smelled something awful.

"What is that stench? It smells awful, but not that awful."

He tried to find to source and get rid of it once and for all but could find. He even smelled Beemo, who then went downstairs to talk to NEPTR. He raised his armpit and smelled it. It was awful yet awkward.

"Ow dang I really need a showers, fortunate Jake's not around to see me smelling myself. Last thing I need is another berating." He took her shirt of and throws it in the laundry basket, which he will wash them later, picked up his towel then hang it on his head and head for the bathroom.

Just when he was to enter the bathroom he heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on I'm coming" he said

Within seconds he was at the door, where she was greeted by sweetest of smiles. "Hello Finn" Princess Bubblegum greeted him with the warmest of care and "liking someone a lot" (love).

"Oh hey Peebles, been a while come in."

Bonnibel enter the house and took a seat in the couch. Finn went to the kitchen "let me get you something to drink"

"Thank you" she said with her sweetest tone.

"_Whoa PB is really, really nice today" _he thought. He wondered why but he shrugged it of. This is good rather than face her in a bad mood. He gave her an orange juice and a few biscuits.

"Here you go, sorry it's not much, Jake is not around to cook something. So uh.. there" _'nice one Finn you going to make things awkward now!' _but despite his thoughts, Bonnibel replied:

"It's okay I had enough main course during breakfast. I want desserts now." She took a bite out the biscuit. "_I LOVE desserts_" she continued in a seductive expression while staring at him with her sultry eyes.

Finn, on the other end nearly chokes out of his breath at last line that the princess has said. It was very seductive and it has a large effect on him. But he was trying his best to hide from her as much as possible. Still, a small blush appeared on his face. So to prevent anymore awkwardness for him he excuses himself out.

"Uh Peebles, I'm going to take a bath for while. I really sti-" he stopped himself _'really Finny boy tell her that you stink! Get your buns in the bathroom and never come out!'_ he scratch his head and quickly but smoothly head for the bathroom.

When she was completely alone, Bonnibel let out a light chuckle. "I can't believe that work! The look on his face is very golden!" then she blushed "Time for the main course I think or rather my _main dessert" _the last words were purring. She knew Finn won't be out immediately from the bathroom, so she set the stage for her act.

"Finn, can I stay in your bedroom, It's been a long time since was last been there." She called out on door of the bathroom.

"Okay"

Without further delays, she immediately headed to the bedroom. She look around nothing was change. Finn's bed was a mess of blankets however Jake's bed has neatly tide up. She shook her head _'Come on Finn, your 15 and you still can't tide up your bed?' _so she tide up his bed, arranging the blanket as she sees fit and she folds his sleeping bag neatly and place it besides the bed. When she was done, she smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, thinking how to put up her act. She thought many but dismissing few. After a while she heard the shower stopped and she hears footsteps which were getting closer and closer. It's now or never! _'Here we go!'_

Finn climbed up the stairs and hanged his towel on the side of the room, never realizing Princess Bubblegum lying on her side with her head resting on her right hand which it was arched outwards and her left hand caressing her stomach and her lower breast. The zipper of her jacket is open just enough to reveal her cleavage and a portion of her Bikini. Her shoes and socks are removed.

"Finn, oh, Finn..." she said in sultry seductive tone.

"Yeah Princess..." his breath was gone at sight he seeing. His face was red, and his eyes were wide and his jaws hit the floor.

Bonnibel put her innocent expression and best seductive tone "I Want my Candy" she then licked her lips.


	3. Seduction leads to Tier 15

Note: This Chapter has high concentration of Lemons. Lemongrab approved: Very, Very Acceptable.

* * *

Time was slow in the land of Ooo, people do their business. No one was causing trouble. Birds happily chirping about and the wind were cool and refreshing. Everything was peace and quiet.

However in the Tree Fort it was everything but cool and refreshing. In fact it even gets hotter, at least for Finn the human who mindlessly stares at her first crush, lady-friend, mentor, etc who is right now seducing him to the very core.

"What's the matter Finn?" Bonnibel asked as she stood up. She walked ever so sassy, shaking her hips back and fort, also unzipping her jacket slowly, as she headed closer to Finn. When she was near inches from his face, she sexually whispered: "never seen a woman before?" she then proceeds to circle around him inspecting his 'buff' body _'he is so hot, I never imagined that he will have this kind of body' _Dirty thought suddenly popped in her mind like corn.

Finn on the other hand was breathing faster and more sweat is falling on his head. The edge of his hat is beginning to soak from his sweat. He never even noticed that he was slightly paler and his was blushing red. Bonnibel held his hand and guided her to the edge of the bed let him sit there

"Watch" she said as she back away, hips shaking and removed her jacket and toss if on the floor. She is now only in her bikini. Finn never realized that she doesn't have any shorts at all; the first time he saw her in the bedroom, he just notice that her shorts were already on the floor next to where she tossed her jacket.

Bonnibel went for the steel pole standing in the corner. Recently Jake installed steel bars and poles throughout the tree fort to support the foundations. After all, the entire tree fort is already standing even before they were born. Finn watched in awe as Bonnibel wrapped herself with the pole. Twirl, even shake her hips. She too was surprised at she was doing, lust has complete dominance over her, and she love every second of it. She purred and moaned a she slide her legs on the cold steel pole, her sultry eyes never leaving the human's face. This was no longer a bored person, she has needs to fulfil and she needs him.

She danced for a while; Finn was in a state of shock and bliss. His first crush, his first lady-friend, his first everything is here now entertaining him, without a care to the world just him and him alone. Still though he was shock at her actions, he never thought the princess would ever do this.

After a least 20 minutes of dancing she approached him again and this time she use her fingers to motioned him on the head post of the bed. He complied without even the slightest resistance, that's it he was completely seduced by the princess. He did was he was told. The human is now leaning on wall with Bonnibel straddling his legs.

"So what do you think?" she asked sweetly, she made sure her breath would reach Finn's nostrils.

"Uh..." Finn scratched his head awkwardly. "Do I really look like that?" Pointing at the many faces of him in her bra.

Bonnibel was surprised at his question but answered nonetheless "yeah but the face I'm looking at right now is the most _handsome_ of them all" she purred while stroking one side of Finn's cheek with her delicate fingers.

"_This was getting too long" _she thought. This show must get to the juicy part. So without anymore setbacks and hesitation, she brushed her lips to his, teasing him.

"Peebles I do-"his mind suddenly went blank as sweet taste of bubblegum invaded his mind and body. Bonnibel lip locked her lip to his so every part of her lips is in contact with his. Despite the sweetness and his longing, he didn't kiss back.

After a moment she pulled back with stern look but sad eyes on her features. Finn immediately recovered after the kiss.

"This is weird Peebles, I mean weird, and you said it yourself once." He said in a calm tone.

She didn't reply but instead moved her hands beneath his hat and carefully removed it from his head revealing his shaggy blonde hair.

"You wear this, as a hero, to be my hero" she said as she held it in front of him. "But never take it off to see yourself. Sometimes Finn you should take it off and be yourself. Even for once" she said in smooth, collective tone. She put it on top of the small drawer beside the bed. "Now your just Finn, _my _Finn..." she then smiles as her eyes slightly watery. To Finn's surprise, she also took off her crown and placed it besides Finn's hat.

"...And I'm just Bonnibel." She finished with a sweet tone.

While Finn was still in shock, she tried again to plant a kiss, again a lip lock, savouring the taste of his lips. At first he didn't kissed back but a moment later he fell. He enveloped her with his arms while she put her arms around her head. With half-closed eyes, Bonnibel took a peak at Finn's face. His eyes were closed, and he is blushing; really savouring the kiss. '_Really, really handsome and sexy for my taste'_ she thought as she closed her eyes again. A small almost invisible tear escaped the corner of her eye.

* * *

Time seems to slow down for the two of them as they enjoy each other, kissing their hearts out. This was their second time that they kissed ever so with passion; their first one was short for Bonnibel was needed to be 18 again in order to restore order to her kingdom from Lemongrab. That was at least 2 years ago, but she felt that it was 7 years ago. She doesn't care now, what it is important to her is that she is in Finn's arms again, oh how long she waited for this to happen again ever since she turned back to 18.

Again time seems to slow down or go fast in the tree fort. They didn't care, they simply enjoy each other. After a long minute or at least 5 minutes of making out they catch their breaths. Both of them panting fast, Finn on the other hand nearly turned purple for not breathing. Bonnibel just chuckled at him, she love seeing him squirm every now and then, simply she just find it cute.

"So Finn, do you know what tier 15 is?" she seductively asked as she nuzzled her forehead to his.

Finn, who was intoxicated by the pleasure and her sweet breath, meekly replied: "n-n-no"

She begins to unclasp her bra. "Then how about I tell you..." she paused 'tell' was not the right word "...how about I show you instead" at that her bikini strap were loose and her bikini bra fell down to the space between them.

Finn stares at amazement at sight of her perfect, perky breast. The pinkish nipples were sticking out and hard, teasing him to suck and caress it. The soft mound inviting him to hold it.

"Find anything you like?" she softly said as she began to blush. She bit her lower lip from the anticipation. The human was hesitant to touch it, thinking that it was wrong to violate her like this. But Bonnibel reassured him, she held both his his hand and placed it on both of her breast.

"Relax Finn. its okay, ohh..." she let out soft moan as Finn began to rub and massage her breast.

Another moment past then Finn became bolder, he began to close the distance between them and he began to nibble on her neck, then to her collarbone then to her breast. He feast first on her right breast, his lips worked magic on her, his massage were delicate, his kisses were soft. He then sucked her hard nipples, he suck it with all his might, first right then the left.

Bonnibel was in utter bliss at the feeling she is experiencing. She didn't know that she is almost screaming in pure delight. She put her arms around Finn's head and pushing it even further.

"oohh, Finn that's it aa-ahh!" she gasped as Finn squeezed of her breast tenderly.

After at least 7 minutes Bonnibel reluctantly remove Finn's head from her breast leaving traces of his saliva, and some sweet strawberry juice that came from her breast.

"Whoa, Finn that's just the appetizer" she seductively said "the main course is coming up"

"_Main course_ huh?"

"mmh-hmm, but I want my candy first" she licked her lips and made sure a little drop of saliva dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"You really want your candy, baby?" Finn blushed

"Oooohhh! yessssssss! So badly!" she said in hungry tone, her eyes were overwhelming with lust.

"Then go find it!" he smirked.

"Is there a clue?" she innocently asked while widening her eyes. At that Finn's lower body nudges her. "There is you clue, now find it. It is delightfully yours"

At that she kisses him again in the lips then began to nibble his neck slowly going down to his chest, making sure that he felt the intense pleasure from kisses. After all from studying him, she knows where Finn is sensitive the most. Her kisses travelled down ever so slowly further, slightly sucking his both nipples then trailed her tongue on his upper to lower abdomen.

The kissing pleasure stopped when she reached his shorts, and decided to tease him by running a finger between his crotch. She felt the strong organ that was throbbing underneath his shorts, Finn just moan and bit his lips.

"Finn, you silly b-..." she stopped she can't call her boy right now and Finn is no longer a boy for today he became a man, _her_ man. "...silly young man" she blushed. At that Bonnibel removed his shorts and slowly pulled his boxer. Slowly his manhood stood out to greet her.

"I think I found my candy" she seductively said.

"T-t-taste i-it" Finn blushed as the words came out of his mouth. a thousand dirty thoughts invaded his mind and he cannot believe what was happening. Well he better believe it now.

Within seconds the boxer shorts where thrown where the rest of their cloths were and she began to wrapped her slender hand over his throbbing manhood stroking it, while kissing the tip. Finn rolled his head back onto the pillow and let out a moan. She licked, kissed and licked again and again until she took whole in her mouth, making sure that her lips are reaching the base of it. _'This is perfect. Not too big, nor small for my mouth. A bit longer though probably he's just too aroused but who cares! My candy! Mine!' _she thought as she began to bob her head up and down sucking Finn's manhood. The human lets out a moan of pleasure and traces his fingers on her head slightly pushing her deeper if ever was that possible. He found her hair very surprising it, silky smooth, though made of bubblegum, but it was now sticky as it should be. He stroked her hair several times as Bonnibel continue to her assault.

Moments passed then Finn became bolder, he began to meet her, thrusting his hips ever so slightly to meet her bobbing head. Until he held her head still with his hand cupping her cheeks, and he began to thrust softly into her mouth. Bonnibel just close her eyes and suck as much as she could as Finn thrust his manhood in her mouth hitting her throat with its tip, making her choke a little. By now she could taste the salty pre-cum fluids that leaking out and she is mixing it with her own sweet saliva. _'Oh Glob! The taste, the taste is unbelievable!' _she found the taste rather exquisite and she loves it. After another moment Finn's thrust was getting faster as he was getting spurred on, his grunts were getting louder and his moans were getting stronger. Bonnibel already feels the hardening of his manhood and thickening of the volume of the pre-cum. It was too much as some it leaked out from the corner of her mouth. She didn't even notice that her own pre-cum fluids were also leaking out of her sex, and made her bikini panty soaked, she never felt so hot, so wet, so dirty, so horny.

The smooth thrusting to her mouth, the continue caressing of her fingers to his abdomen and her own crotch, and the sound of her gurgling form his thrust were to much for Finn as he thrust deeply into her throat, another, and another and finally the last thrust he released his fluids. It quickly covered her entire mouth and some of it dribbled out from the corner of her lips. She opened her eyes as she felt his release and quickly swallowed the first load in order to accommodate more fluids in her mouth but alas, it was too many to contain so she let the excess dribbled out. She just swallowed everything, and sucked everything that didn't come out of him.

Eventually she let go and stood up wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Then in one swoop, she turned him and herself on the bed so Finn would on top and she would under him.

"My turn, find my sweet spot baby, and I'll make worth you while" she said then she kissed him "and would you mind removing my bikini it's really getting hot in here" she added.

Finn didn't reply as he trailed her lips from hers to the lower part of her candy body. For him this is '_the new way'_ to eat candy. He hastily, but delicately trailer his tongue to her neck, her chest, then to her breast, where he kissed and hungrily on both of her nipples, then to her stomach, the smoothest part of her body. His left hand began to caress her stomach while her right is kneeding on her left breast. When he reached her bikini he moved his left hand to untie the straps but she suddenly said:

"Do it with your mouth, do not use any hands Finn."

He did what he was told, he uses his teeth to untie the bikini then bit the upper part to remove it from her crotch then he threw it to where the rest of their cloths were. Finn the human found himself staring at the very sacred spot of the Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, he was in awe, a part of him still believe this was a dream, he just simply stared. He is really going to do this with her, his first love. Bonnibel broke his trance and thoughts:

"It's not much, but I can really make it worth you while." She sheepishly said blushing hard.

"Is this, the main course?" he couldn't help but ask.

"y-y-yes!" she closed her eyes, she was shy, fearing that Finn would not like her sex when he sees it. Fearing for the worst, that will not happen, she opened her eyes and she saw that Finn was kissing her clit. She manages to moan and blushed ever redder than before. The human find her sex to the most intoxicating, _"second most, her lips are the best" _he thought as he kissed the clit then lower to the entrance. Finn could see that there are short strands of bubblegum hair on her sex, he figured that she recently shaved her sex but he did not mind, all that matters that he was digging in on the main course the princess has to offer.

Bonnibel on the other hand held the both side of bed with her fingers, digging deep in the soft mattress. Biting her lower lip, then moaning loud as Finn continues his assault on her sex. She felt her fluids, involuntary leaking out of her and into Finn's mouth. She arched her back, as wave after wave of pleasure struck her. She then felt his tongue went insider her, at that she screamed in delight.

"AAHHH! Finn yes!" she screamed as Finn began to thrust his tongue inside and his lips were kissing his lower lips. The walls of her sex were too tight and Finn's tongue receives full welcome and massage from her walls. Not to mentioned the pre-cum fluids that also dripping out her. She was a wet, horny virgin indeed.

This goes on for a long while, her back arches every now and then; her moans were getting louder, and louder. Until she can't hold it back, for the first time she reached her first orgasm, streams of pinkish fluids streamed out her surprising Finn, it literally blew at his face, he swallowed as much as he could, it as sweet, taste like bubblegum juice, with a mix of strawberries.

Bonnibel was panting hard catching her breath from the experience. Finn lift up his head moved up to her head level then flopped down beside her to also catch his breath. Their was still portions of her fluids in her cheek and she pointed out to him.

"You want to know what _you_ taste like?" he said rather seductively with mischievous eyes.

"You know I want to" she answered then she slightly open her mouth.

Finn use his right index finger to wipe off the remaining fluids of his cheeks then he carefully place inside Bubblegum's mouth. She sucked it passionately as if she was sucking milk, while moaning seductively, making Finn blushed. Right now, he found her very, very, very sexy: She, looking at him with seductive eyes, while sucking his finger.

After that he removes his finger, receiving a pout from the princess. He just chuckled and stared at the ceiling, Bonnibel just keep looking at him. He was indeed handsome, and despite only being 15, he has a mature body frame. He didn't even look 15 at all and was more like a 17 year only teenage boy. After a short but comfortable while she asked:

"So was my _main course _tasty? Do you like it?" she bit her lips from anticipation. Her eye never left his handsome face.

"Yeah, very, very tasty I don't if that is what I'm going to eat for the rest of my life." He blushed. He was still looking at the ceiling

"Do you want to add extra cream, or pudding?" her voice were oozing with seduction. She had to asked that, she really want more than what they did.

He finally looks at her with lust in his eyes. "You really want saucy stuff, well you asked for it baby!" and with that he quickly moved on top of her again, and she squealed in delight.


	4. The Passionate 15

This Chapter has contains Lemons. Lemongrab Approved: Acceptable.

* * *

"Sorry Peebles, guess I got carried away for a second there" he scratched his head while blushing.

Bonnibel just smirked at him then pulled closed to her for a long passionate kiss. Hungrier than ever, she forced her tongue into his mouth which he allowed as his own tongue crossed into her. A mixture of their own saliva, dripped out between them as they smooch themselves like there was no tomorrow. After a while or rather 5 minutes, Finn was first to pull out, trailing a strand of mixed saliva between their lips.

"That's not the pudding I was going to give." He said, the tip of his manhood is brushing her clit. He was aiming it home. Bonnibel blushed as she felt the tip teasing her; she has to bite her lower lips in order not to moan out load. Just this is already killing her, Finn made sure that she will crave for it, make her want it, make her scream for it. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long.

"F-F-Finn... could you add the puddings now?" she whispered sweetly into his ear. Her hands are at his back, holding like a grappling hook.

"You had to beg for It." he seductively said licking her lips and her right cheek.

At this rate Bonnibel completely lost of the initiative over Finn. She seduced him long and hard to make him bolder for his actions. Simply to say that she has no longer control of their activity, Finn has now it, and she has to give in.

"P-p-please, Finn, baby, put it n-n-now" she then nibbled his earlobe and his neck before letting out a soft moan. Her sex was wet again from the teasing, she blushed even redder. She never felt submissive at this magnitude before, but despite that, she loved it as long as it was Finn who was dominating her.

The young human boy smirked at her reaction. _"How does it feel like, being on the receiving end of the squirming table hmm..?" _he really turned the tides now. "I didn't hear _pretty please_" he teased. The rubbing of his manhood on her clit speeded up a little.

"Glob Finn, y-you silly man! O-okay, pretty p-please!" her legs was now shaking from the pleasure. She lets out another soft moan, her eyes screwed shut.

Finn did not reply, but instead he pushed his manhood slowly deeper into her sex. Bonnibel open her eyes in shock as well as her mouth as a silent scream of pleasure hits her. Then letting out a gasp as she felt a new wave of pleasure, but it was momentarily, for she immediately felt pain as his manhood slid in deeper into her.

"AAHHH! Finn!" she screamed as she dug her fingers on his back deeper, but not causing any wounds, and she held him tighter. The pain only stopped as she felt the base of his manhood kissed her clit. She manages to recover a little before feeling another pain as Finn slowly began to move his manhood inside of her.

"Finn stop! It hurts, ahh, s-s-stop!" she said, a small tear escaped her eyes.

He wiped her tears and stare at her face. "Okay it stopped I just be like this for a while so you can adjust".

She kissed him again, with ever more passion than before, moaning and purring loudly. Finally they are one. Finn did it, she did it. They are one, and nobody can stop them. They both savoured each other's lips as they savagely kissed while caressing each other's bodies with their hands.

After a long while Finn, slightly nudge his hips to her. She winced a little but a few more thrust, she finally moans softly. "Still hurt?" he asked while staring at her magenta colored eyes. He was still containing himself, not to take her immediately. he has to wait until she can adjust. After all he was already inside of her, a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

After a long moment she nodded "take me Finn, I'm all yours" she said in soft whisper while staring back at him. Finn simply kiss her, as he move his hips out, until the tip of his manhood is still inside then slam it back down gently at first. Bonnibel let out a moan from their kiss and again gripped the human's back a little tightly. The kissing for another 20 seconds before they let go and the princess's mouth open in a silent scream as pleasure rocked through her body. It was real, Finn no longer believes it was a dream, he got her. They were now dancing the ancient dance of love.

* * *

As time passes by, they looked slow or fast, time was gone for them. They didn't care, nor do they care that anyone sees them. Who cares! They will envy them. They had love, they expressed it to each other by action not by words and they enjoyed every minute Glob has given them. The sound of pleasure, moans, screams spurred the human onward. For him it was the music of love and joy, he wasn't even thinking anymore, as long as he was dancing with her in this love dance. No one can stop him, even a certain fire elemental or a vampire queen.

"oohh Finn, m-my Finn... mmmmhh!" she said as her right hand moved to his hair and grab it. The human was picking up the pace and the humping of his hips are getting harder by the second causing her breast to quickly bounced back and forth.

Finn on the other hand was grunting, and moaning occasionally, he too was filled with pleasure, like a drug, every thrust motivates him to thrust more and more. He felt that he can't stop it but his manhood told him otherwise. His occasional squeeze of Bonnibel's breast also helped his addiction to this 'drug'

"a-a-almost there!" before letting out another primal moan, his hips are now in its maximum speed it going to give to him.

"Do it Finn, do it! F-fill me, fill the hole in my h-heart with it!" she manage to say, before letting out another loud moan. Her hands caressing his bare back and her legs are lock together in his hips riding him underside. "h-h-harder, Finn... come o-on harder!" she begged, and then her eyes rolled in the back of her head in pleasure and delight.

He only replied, by thrusting as fast as he could. Like before in her mouth, he thrust harder and harder until his manhood twitched and release everything that was pent up inside of it. Bonnibel felt the warm fluids that suddenly filled her insides as she too released her own fluids to meet his. So many that some leaked out. Her mind was blank, her heart was pounding, short on breath from the experience.

Both of them gasping for air as they lay there not moving, the princess let her legs go and let it fell the bed either side of Finn. She felt comfortable as her legs hit the mattress. Her arms did the same however her right hand hold Finn's left hand and intertwine her fingers on his. The human noticed this.

"Should I put a ring on it?" he asked.

Bonnibel chuckled, "go ahead handsome... but don't blame me for my animalistic actions afterwards. Grrrrr!" she seductively growl like a cat.

"Oh I'm so scared somebody help me" Finn imitatively, mock the princess' girlish voice.

"So 'mannish' Finn bravo!" she clapped her hands. "But I really, really..." her left hand sneakily crawled behind Finn's back to his butt cheeks "...really, really like this voice of yours. It really makes me fall head over heals for you" she whispered, her breath again intoxicating him.

"What voice?"

"This!" she suddenly slapped Finn's left butt cheek. The sudden shock and pain causes him to scream in a high pitched voice: his famous girlish scream. "AAAHHHH!"

Bonnibel laugh at his scream which cause the human to blush. As she removes her hands, his butt cheek was marked perfectly by her hand.

"My buns! What the ball princess!? Not cool" he looked away in shame.

She let go her interlaced fingers and took his head to face her again. Her finger on her both hands caressing his cheeks, as she stares at the magnificent beauty of his sapphire colored eyes. She never saw his eyes like this, and she was enthralled by its beauty. Because of this she said, "Your beautiful"

Finn pouted "you mean handsome. Beautiful is for ladies"

"I mean, you eyes its like I seen my universe I your eyes and I felt happy. To be with you" she said rather dreamily. She being somewhat hypnotise by his blue eyes and making her saying cheesy words too.

He simply smiled while cupping her cheeks his both hands "your beautiful" then kissed her.

They closed their eyes, as the kissed became passionate then became lustful. Their tongues intertwine, and wrestle each other for dominance. Her hands once again found his bare back. But Finn grabbed her right hand and intertwines its fingers again with his and securely pinning her down. He began to thrust his hips again, since his manhood was still inside of her, throbbing and hard.

"Round 2 baby? Can you handle the _cool guy_" he asked, his voice dripping lust and saliva.

"Bring it on! I'm gonna make it _hot _for you!" she replied as she pulled him back to her lips and Finn began to thrust in a nice rhythm making her scream again in pleasure.

* * *

The afternoon in the land of Ooo was peace and quiet. This the right time for people to take a break or nap mostly takes the latter. Birds chirping about, animals wander in forest, Peaceful indeed. But entire peaceful afternoon in the tree fort was destroyed by sweet moans and screams of pleasure echo throughout the house. The old structure rocks, woods creaked loudly and dust falls as if a minor earthquake was happening.

For the certain couple, they rocked the afternoon of everything and everyone in the tree fort. That includes the two certain robots that being somewhat disturb by the hot intense action upstairs.

"What are the doing BMO, why they are so noisy?" NEPTR or Never Ending Pie Throwing Robot asked curious on what was fussing about.

"I don't know, and I don't think it would be nice to disturb them." Beemo or BMO replied, just as that, they heard Princess Bubblegum shouted: "Ahh, ahh, ahh... Finn... harder! harder... come on! ahh! ...ahh!" And another dust falls from the ceiling.

The two robots or rather Beemo only look up she/he could see seems of wood flooring. The living room couch was visible from his/her vantage point.

"Is Finn hurting the princess?" NEPTR inquired again. Ah yes the ever so curious NEPTR. For a pie throwing robot, he is basically curious of anything.

"No, there just doing _stuff_" his companion replied slightly emphasizing on the word stuff.

"Like what?" NEPTR raised his one and only arm which was a tuning fork.

"Well I don't really know and I don't want to find out and disturb them" the computer console/robot replied rather awkwardly. In truth he/she knew what was Finn and Princess Bubblegum were doing. "Come on let's go outside for a while. The noise is driving my circuits crazy" he/she quickly added then pushed the dragged NEPTR out of the house before he can say anymore questions about the couples activities.

Beemo was also feeling awkward at the sudden inquire of NEPTR about what's going on and even get's worse.

"Are they making, a brother or a sister for me? Are they going to make my siblings?"

At that, Beemo stopped in his/her tracks. "I-I don't know, come on now the noise must be disturbing your circuits to think like that" he/she pushed her out of the house.

"But I feel fine. My systems are-"

"Sshh! Quiet please! Let's take a walk." Beemo was now visibly blushing.

The two robots manage to get out of the house and begin to take a walk in the surrounding grass landscape. Outside it was peaceful, compared to love party that was going on inside the house.


	5. Gummed Up Inside No More

Finn woke up rather groggily on the bed. The wooden ceiling greeting him as he opened his eyes waking up as if he just came from a dream. _'Real dream' _he thought then he felt that he was naked. "It wasn't a dream at all." Then he panicked, he was alone in bed. Bonnibel Bubblegum was nowhere to be found.

"Oh Glob!" he looked around. Then he found her crown along with his hat still sitting on top the drawer. _'She's still here' _he sighed.

He got up, put on his underwear, and his boxers. He's not shy anymore with her around. Compare to what they've done for the last 4 hours, brought out the boldness in him. As he was reaching for his hangered shirt in the cabinet, he noticed it was missing. "Maybe she wore it" he said looking at her pink hooded jacket hanging in a nearby chair. He also noticed her bikini bra hanging with the jacket.

He decided to not wear his hat since Bonnibel's words circled his mind: "be yourself" he said to himself.

He looked around, it was early evening, the sky is orange, and the sun is almost have set in the horizon. He looked at the wall clock; it was 6:30pm.

"What a day" he sighed, but groaned as he fell a grumble in his stomach. He was hungry, he skipped lunch, and his lunch was his first beautiful lady friend, who seduced him without a hitch. She finally showed, that she really cared, not only as a friend but as a lover. He went down to grab dinner but just as he was close to the ladder, he smelled the familiar meaty smell of spaghetti.

"All time favourite" he muttered, '_what else she could eat besides her favourite_ _food'_

He went down the ladder to see the beautiful princess, wearing his blue shirt, and her shorts. His shirt was a little larger so her left shoulder is visibly shown, or maybe she let it shown to get his attention. Her pink bubblegum hair is tied up into a ponytail with several strands sticking out. Lately her hair was shorter, albeit still long. The end of her hair is just on her upper back, the exact spot where the main bra clasp should be if she wore bra. However judging by the level of her breast, Finn thought that she never wore her bikini bra. Overall despite her ragged look, she still looked beautiful and sexy.

Finn couldn't stop staring at her, as she served the spaghetti on a large dinner plate, and place it on the table. When she was going to get some soda from the fridge, that when she noticed him.

"Hey handsome" she said in a sultry tone as she holds the soda and place on the table.

Finn was in utter lost of words, "h-h-hey, Pebbles. That's look's delicious" he awkwardly said pointing at the large volume of spaghetti in the table.

"Thank you, I made it especially for you. I added a little love" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

They both seated down on the dinner table. "You don't mind if we share plates do you?" she asked, with a rather pleading look in her place. _'Come on Finn I really want this with you' _

"No problem, Pebbles" he said as he give her fork.

They began to dig in peacefully. Bonnibel was hoping for a 'share noodle' scenario where she and Finn's spaghetti strand are one long. She would chew one end while Finn chews the other until their lips meet. She didn't wait long for she found her noodle to be the chew by Finn. She looked at Finn and smile rather goofily at him while the human was blushing. Then she chewed her end, and he responded. Then an idea pop to her, he looked at Finn challengingly which Finn understand. They suddenly chew faster, racing to the center of noodle. Their lips meet, at exact chew speed. It was a draw.

"Gee, desserts already?" he asked.

"Finn you silly! You cheated!" she lightly punched him in the arm.

"Look who's talking". He chuckled.

"Relax Finn will get to the desserts soon enough" they both laugh then continue to dig in on the delicious spaghetti.

* * *

The atmosphere around them was silent, peaceful, and comfortable. The evening wind began to blew, neither weak nor strong. It was perfect. The color of the sky turned from orange to dark blue. 20 minutes after they eat their dinner, the two are cuddled at the living room couch, enjoying the peaceful evening, and the silence.

Finn sat at the single seat couch while Bonnibel sat on his lap sideways, her two legs are hanging on the right side of the couch. Her left hand is on his bare chest, fingers, making circle and random shapes on his chest. Her head is resting in his shoulder.

"I thought you left me when I woke up earlier." He said breaking the silence.

Bonnibel looked up to him, "I will never leave you, it would be lonely for you if I leave you here."

He gave a light chuckle, "that is not what I meant." He stroked his right hand to her left cheek, feeling the smooth pink skin.

"Then what?" she as asked confused.

He cleared his throat, "well you know after what we did, I-I thought you'll leave me. Regret what you did. Staying away from me, never talk to me again."

Bonnibel was slightly shocked at his statement but she kept it in herself. True she had thought about leaving Finn after what they did, but she didn't. She realized that she deeply loved him, and the fact that she done tier 15 with him also supports the statement. For her tier 15 are done by two people who really loved each other.

She cupped her cheek "Finn I would never leave you, you've done so much to my kingdom, to Ooo and to me" the last words were softer. "At least you deserve this for being an awesome hero, my hero." She continued.

"This is only a reward?" he looked away from her. Maybe she didn't love him at all. It was just to satisfy a need.

"Oh no, no, no Finn" she quickly replied she forced his face to look at her eyes again. "This is more than that..." she took a deep breath "I love you Finn, I have longed to say that to you, but since our age gap, and my responsibilities are in the way I can't say to you. It is weird if we end up together then, but I don't care weird or not I will be with you."

"Y-y-you love me?" he said. His eyes went wide. Had he heard her right...?

"Of course you ding dong! Who would fell in love in that handsome face of yours" she smiled warmly.

"But why you did not say that before, if you love me, then why did you not admit it?"

"Finn, I want to be sure to myself if I really felt this way towards you, or this is just temporary infatuation. It took me 2 years to solve this but not avail. Every time you save me from the Ice King, my feelings towards you became lighter, and I feel safe if I'm with you but stupid me, I still didn't think that I love you, I-I didn't looked into my heart deeply. My mind is in control of me every time, science, jibber jabber, royal stuff..." She sighed deeply looking down on the floor. "You know, the funny thing is that, it took to get to Tier 15 to completely know what I've felt." She admitted.

"Finn I really love you, I know it now, I'm sorry if I broke your heart those days, but responsibilities demands sacrifice but, now I will sacrifice everything just to be with you right now. Tonight I'm just and ordinary girl who loves an ordinary boy. I'm not going to leave your side." she finished, taking another deep breath. She then looked at him with her watery magenta colored eyes. A small tears is about to escape her eyes.

Finn just listened to her confession, with complete understanding. Back then, he would just be angered and shove her off, never to talk to her again. But now he finally understands why she has to do what she had done. After all the fiasco with Lemongrab, also help him understand her even more. One thing he knew today was this, she was no longer Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, she was now Ms. Bonnibel Bubblegum. He suddenly felt that he was talking to another person, yet an improved one.

Finn stopped her tears from flowing, as he held her cheek a little tighter. She lead her face to it. "It's okay Pebbles, I understand. I still love you, you taught me the world, you showed me the right and wrong of being a hero. Thank you." He admitted, and then gave her a smack on the lips. "I never thought of it that way before, I'm sorry too, if my emotions clouded my judgement. Jake didn't help me either to clear them." He continued.

She chuckled "believe me; you would not count on Jake on clearing minds. because his mind is also messed up."

"Tell me about it" they both chuckled.

"But he did tell you the tiers of love. Didn't he?" she smirked.

The human blushed, "well how do you know?"

"Simply really I saw the look on your face when I asked you what tier 15 is" her smirk could not get any more mischievous. "Also Lady told me."

Finn blushed even redder as he asked: "so what w-we did is tier 15?"

"Yeah, but it was more passionate after all we showed our feelings together. I admitted that I love you by showing. So it was more like 'Passionate 15' for me. For you it depends on you. Tier 15 is a general term." She shrugged.

He thought for a moment. "Okay, ours Passionate 15 then, it's the _new way_ of saying 'I love you' to each other." he smiled then pulled her head into a kiss.

She broke rather immediately; a sudden worry crossed her features.

"What about _her?"_ she asked hinting Finn's current girlfriend Flame Princess.

Finn smiled, "she will understand, I taught her many things that are good. One of them is letting go. She has her own path to take. I know it from the moment I saw her the first time. She is just lost and I'm there for her to guide her to be her map. Teach her the world like you teach me years ago. She'll find her own way, and I know I will be there just to guide her."

"How do you know?" she said, her arms clinging on her shoulder for dear life, not wanting to let go.

He shook his head and smiled warmly at her. "I don't but I trust her." He took her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze reassuring her. "Trust me; she won't take this too negatively. When the time is right I will tell her."

"What if she-.." the human's lips crashed to hers.

"That's for worrying too much. Don't worry. Trust me, alright. I love you Bonnibel Bubblegum." He stared at her eyes.

Tears of joy flowed through her. She hugged him with all her might. "I trust you with all my heart. I love you Finn the Human" she closed the distance again, giving him the most passionate kiss she could give, letting her tongue slipped inside of his mouth and his to her mouth. Sharing the affection, the feeling to each other, their own unique way of saying their love. Finally Breaking the shackles of longing and pain, blossoming into a new romantic relationship. She didn't need to be a genius princess and he didn't need to be a awesome hero. just themselves to face to world together.

* * *

Time seems to flow fast. They broke off the kiss and looked on the _Finn and Jake Timeless _wall clock. It was already 8:00pm. They've been in the living room for two hours. The evening was in its full swing. The cool breeze flowed through the house. The sound of cricket filled the house as music.

"Hey you guys" BMO happily greeted them as he was passing by; he came from the bedroom to grab his charger. He/she was spending the night in the basement with NEPTR.

"Hey Beemo, where have you been all day?" Finn asked. Bonnibel just smiled at him her arms still wrapped around Finn's shoulders.

"Me and NEPTR are took a walk in the grasslands. He was bothered by the sound you guys are making" Beemo replied with sly smirk, which causes the couple to blush notably Bonnibel. She knew that she was the one who was very noisy the whole afternoon.

"What does he say?" Bonnibel asked "about us" Finn added. She handed him a glass of water to cool himself down.

"He said that you two are making him a sibling, a baby brother, or a sister." The Computer consoled replied with a mischievous look on its face. He/she definitely knew the activities the coupled did detail by detail.

Finn almost spat the water in his mouth to Bonnibel's face as he heard Beemo's reply. He choked, and he scratched his head. Bonnibel on the other hand let out a small yelp and her right eye twitched in surprise. The two became even redder as a tomato. Things would never get anymore awkward than this.

"What the cabbage Beemo! W-what did NEPTR think like that, it's not like something is going to form or wha-.." she stopped as Finn and Beemo stared at her in shock. Now it was her turn to make things more awkward.

Beemo stared at them with _'in your face' _expression, smirking ever so slightly.

"I mean, just forget it!" She sank into Finn's shoulders in utter shame her face red as planet Mars. The computer console chuckled heartily.

"Beemo stop it!" Finn commanded, embarrassed.

"Okay, okay" He/she stopped chuckling. "Anyway, turn the volume down a little next time okay guys. I'll see you tomorrow goodnight." He/she giggled and headed to the basement."

After a short awkward moment, Bonnibel, peeped out of Finn's shoulder. "Is Beemo gone?"

Finn, who was stunned by Beemo's words, shook his head to clear himself from his sudden thoughts. The thoughts of having a child with the princess took the wind out of him for good, surprising, exciting and scaring him at the same time.

"Pebbles, is it really true that we can have a child because of Tier 15?" he nervously asked.

Bonnibel looked at her with truthful eyes "I-I don't know Finn. Maybe, maybe, I have human genes too, albeit only half. My other half is candy."

"So they are slightest possibility?"

"Yes" her reply is rather a soft whisper.

Finn just smiled, if he's going to have a child with her, is just great. Starting a family of is own just like Jake and Lady. Bonnibel interrupted his thoughts

"Finn we can't have a baby just yet, were both too young. Besides it will took several more tiers, I mean, passionate 15s in order to do that. Candy people are usually like that..." she quickly added "... I study specimens Finn."

He took a deep sigh. "It's alright, _baby Finn _can wait."

"_Baby Finn_? Where did that come from?" Bonnibel raised an eyebrow amused.

"I don't know either" he shrugged then realized something, "Hey Pebbles are you going go home tonight? It's getting dark, I'll escort back to the palace if you want."

She held his face with her hand. "It's okay, I've call Peppermint Butler earlier, I've told him, I will be staying here, I will go back tomorrow morning, and I've also called Jake. He will be staying with Lady's too; he will be back tomorrow afternoon."

"So that means we got a night to ourselves" he said with a sly smirk his fingers trailing her smooth arms making her shudder.

"You really want us to make NEPTR a sibling don't you?" she replied with an equal expression but rather more sultry.

"We'll get there, soon enough" he picked her up but she protested as they reached the ladder heading to the bedroom.

"Slow down Romeo, I gonna need to take a bath first, I want to be fresh. Ready for the _action_" at her last words, she was growling.

He put her down and gives her a spare blue towel, "soap, is already in the bathroom. Take your time"

She smiled seductively at him, her sultry eyes boring to him like earlier that morning. "Ooh, I will handsome but in the meantime. Do me a favour and wash the dishes for me." She pointed at the dishes at the sink, all soak with filth and sauces of spaghetti. She quickly head the bathroom, closed the door but did not lock it.

"hmm..." he thought, '_she really will take her time in there, not only to clean herself but to also wait for me. So such a monster you...' _he chukled then he looked at the dishes again. his dirty thoughts, immediatly died down.

"Oh man, this sucks" he groaned and began to wash the dishes.


	6. Bubblemoon

Warning: Castle Lemongrab ahead, high level of lemons in this Chapter. Lemongrab Approved: Acceptable.

* * *

Bonnibel is taking a shower, in the tree fort, carefully taking her time to clean herself. Scrubbing her body with soap, that smells like lavender, her hair were loose, glossier that ever thanks to flowing water, and Finn's shampoo. She carefully scrubbed her body downwards, making sure every part and square inch of her skin is spot less, she stopped when she reach her lower part, her hands hitting her sex. She felt, small strands of bubblegum hair tickles her hand feeling pleasure hitting her, making her bit her lip a little. Her hand, slowly rubber her slit, and slowly inserts her middle finger inside. Making her moan in delight, she slowly fingers herself, moaning softly. She slowly picked up the pace, as she felt her fluids began to leak out her making her finger slippery. Finally she can't hold anymore, she realised her fluids albeit less than before. She watched as her pink fluids was drained the running water fast. She felt hotter in the cold water, her heart was pounding, and her breathing was fast. She removed her finger, which was slippery now because of the fluids, and began to rub it in her clit. She really can't get enough.

Finn took his time, washing the dishes, while muttering that he is awesome. He made sure that the dishes were spotless. He wanted to impress the princess, and Jake who taught him house chores, against his will. But despite that he was grateful; his brother was preparing him for the future. _'Thank you Jake'_. About 10 minutes later, he was done; everything was spotless, and even sparkling. He really did good, no a fine job at the dishes, and he really expecting to do much better later at bed.

"Now to catch up with _my candy_" he said, as he heard Bonnibel in the bathroom humming rather loudly than normal, muffled by the sound of the shower.

He went up to the bedroom to fetch his hangered towel by the closet. Then quietly went down to the bathroom, the humming was a bit silent now. Still it was loud enough to cover his footsteps. He opened the door, it was creaking a bit, went in quickly and then closed it again. He sighed _'thank glob she didn't notice'. _He took off his boxer shorts and put them in the laundry basket, that's where he notice that she wasn't humming at all, she was moaning, and he heard his name being called again and again.

"Finn, oh, Finn... Finn...aahh, Finn... " she said before she let out another soft moan. He could see the silhouette of her body, she has her backed turned to him and her right arm in front her, it was moving up and down while her head was leaning back a little bit. The soap was on its container, somewhat a little smaller than before. It was evident that she spent longer than she should be. Honestly he found her sexy, despite her moderate curves of her hips and moderate size of her breast. _'She was sexy in her own way' _he thought.

The human, opened the curtain of the shower as quietly as he could, stealth was not his best suit, direct and noisy actions were. But still tried his best, which he succeed, he was mere inches from her body. He could see the pink fluids trailing down, her legs and going to the drainage of the shower; some of it is splattered on the wooden wall.

He picked his right moment, to surprise her. He waited her to lean her head back and when she did, he strike. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and quickly put his head on her shoulder, and he whispered: "Starting the _fun_ without _me _eh?" he licked her ears.

Bonnibel was in utter shock and surprise at Finn's actions. She let out a loud yelp, and jumped a little. She felt her heart skipped a beat. She blushed hard and she was surprisingly stunned, she can't move her hand which was on the top of sex, her index and middle finger are slightly inside of her. Finn moved his right hand over hers "you know, puddings really add spices to a course." He moved her hand away but he inserted his in its place at the same time his left hand began to kneed her left breast. She moaned louder, and lean her head to his.

With Finn fingering her, she found herself again in utter bliss of pleasure. Her legs began to shake to standing for so long and from the pleasure from her sex. His fingers though shorter that hers but more thicker more larger made her walls hugged his finger a little tighter. Adding more pleasure than she felt when she previously fingered herself.

"Finn... Finn... Finn, ahhh!" she gasp as pleasure after another hits her spine making her shiver, the fluids inside her heat up and her heart beats faster. For five minute she held out but another minute past, and Finn's fingers, penetrate her eve faster she came. Unlike before, this time more volume of her fluids leaked out her, splattering the wooden wall in front of her and almost flood the entire shower room, it was fortunate that the drain quickly washed them away. He let her go but she still leaned on him to get her composure back, his manhood was beginning to grow again.

"Don't you ever run out of fluids like that" Finn asked as Bonnibel used her fingers to scoop up the splattered juices on the wall, and feed to herself and Finn.

"Maybe" she said as she licked her lips to clear out any traces of her juices in her mouth she put her finger to Finn's mouth to clean his as well, when her fingers get over his lips he sucked it briefly and she pulled it out. "You want some more handsome?" she purred.

"S-sure why not." he said as he closed the distance between them, staring to her eyes. She stared back; or rather she looked down on him. Finn's height despite the improved body frame that looked like a 17 year old, Bonnibel is still taller than him however a little than before. Finn's eyes are now levelled with her upper nose, a slight glance upward and he is now staring at her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his on her waist, the shower is still pouring over them. Enjoying each other's presence.

"uhmm, I better dry up, my skin is getting the wrinkles." She awkwardly said, and went to her towel. Finn mindlessly watched as she put her one leg on the top of the closed toilet bowl, and began to dry her smooth legs. Bonnibel noticed his stares and began to play coy. She seductively stared to him with her, sultry eyes and licked her lips as she dry herself, her right leg, and then the left. After that she proceeds to her sex, she rubbed slowly, letting out a gasp, then to her breast and to her face and hair. She really made her drying slower on purpose to let Finn indulge her _hot_ body, and make his eye really pop out of him but despite that, it didn't happen, instead he is blushing furiously wide eyes and his jaws hit the floor with drool leaking out.

"Getting ready for tonight's course, what? You wish you're the towel right now handsome?" she chuckle "Silly man" winked at him. Then wrapped the towel around her and left the bathroom. Once she out she let out the light chuckle to prevent Finn from hearing her and as she reached the bedroom, she let out her laugh. "man, the look on him is, is awesome!"_'Of course he is and he's way hot!' _she thought, thinking about his muscular body frame. That aloe made her hot; she was never the same again.

She proceeds to look around, thinking of another idea to make another show. "I wonder" she thought then it hit her. She proceeds of lighting a few candles beside the bed, and then positions them perfectly so the light would make the room romantic. She removed a few blankets on the bed leaving only the large red blanket and arranged the pillows. She put the excess blankets on Jake's bed. Now that scene is set, she practiced her line on how she will greet him when he came up. '_Here we go again'._

* * *

"Do you really think they do the noises again BMO?" NEPTR asked. He was setting his charger in the socket panel.

"Maybe, I don't know." Bemmo, shrugged. He/she was also preparing his/her charger too. "Why do you even care about it so much? You bugged me with that idea for the whole afternoon. Do you really want a sibling do you?"

"If creator wants it, yes but for me that would be nice, it is pretty alone in here if you three are not around." He signed looked down. "Besides I'm the only one of my kind. I really want to have a sibling, the one I can share my pies."

"Hey I'm here, your not alone" Beemo looked at him trying to cheer him up.

"But it seems different, what are they really doing Beemo, please tell I want to know" he replied in a sad tone.

The computer console sighed, there's no way he/she is going to hide and deny this to NEPTR any longer. "They're doing to tier 15"

The pie throwing robot raised his optics in confusion, "what is tier 15?"

Beemo scratched his head, "It's uh... It's what you do, if you're in... love and... uh.." he/she awkwardly replied.

"I don't get it" he was more confused than ever. Wiping his hand back and forth...

"Look, it's hard to explain, it too... let's just say graphical alright? The important thing is they are in love so they can do it" the computer console shrugged.

"But what about the burning lady?"

Beemo went quiet for a while, "I don't know, but they will find around that" he/she went in thought, they almost forgot her, she will be mad about this. He/she became worried but hid in front of his/her companion. "Believe in them. They will find a way around her." His/her voice betrayed his/her real feelings.

The pie throwing robot let the subject drop and decided to hit the hay. "Okay Beemo, I'm going to recharge now." He closed his optics ad began to snooze off.

Beemo just looked at him, with concern eyes. He/she was worried about Flame Princess especially about this relationship Finn and Bonnibel. He/she decide to talk about this tomorrow with Finn, once his new 'girlfriend' left their house. After a moment he/she heard squeaking of woods and soft moans coming from upstairs. The computer console just shook his/her head and went to sleep mode.

* * *

Finn got out the shower rather faster than Bonnibel did, he gathered his dirty clothes and dumped them in the laundry basket, wrapped himself on his towel and went upstairs. As he wet upstairs, he was greeted by the sweet scent of scented candles, and his new lover who lying naked on the bed with a sultry smile across her features.

"Hey handsome" she said as she stood up, revealing every spot on her smooth body.

"h-hey Pebbles, looking great." He said, as he stares at his partner who getting closer to him. He admitted she so hot right this moment. Her body is lightened and shadowed by the low light emitted from the candles around the room. He was petrified by her beauty, as always.

"Ready for the night?" she sweetly asked, as she circled around him, shaking her hips and her arms trailing on his middle section of the torso. Before he can reply, she twirls around his body. Earlier she dances in their steel pole, now _he _was the steel pole. He froze more than the Ice King can freeze him. Transfixed to the bubblegum beauty that dances rather seductively at him, his manhood began to twitch and he let out a groan to control but alas he can't, this is too much to bear.

Bonnibel noticed this and she said "Is that _my candy_ or you're just happy to see me?"

Finally Finn could not hold it anymore, he picked up Bonnibel bridal style, and put her in the bed a little roughly than should be then he pounce on her like a cat.

"Hey take it easy handsome, this is going to be a long night." She said as she kissed his lips. Their kiss became passionate more than ever, as their tongues began to dance again like before, drinking each other's saliva, and pleasurly moaning their hearts out. After 5 minutes of their make out, she breaks out to catch her breath.

"Take your time Finn, this is our honeymoon. We got the night" she said blushing furiously, thinking of the word 'honeymoon'.

"Honeymoon? Are we married now _Mrs. Bonnbel_? He asked while raising an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact yes, we just got married!" she happily said as she raised her left ring finger, revealing a ring or rather 3 strands of rubber band covered with bubblegum wrapped around it.

"Pebbles you silly girl!" he smiled then kissed her again with all passion and love brought together.

"You don't like it?" she pouted after they break off the kiss.

"Heck yeah I love it! I love being with you" he replied stroking her hair.

When he carefully aimed his manhood towards her sex but Bonnibel stopped him.

"Wait Finn, let me on top. I want to be in charge."

Finn just nodded and they switched places, she was on top and he was lying flat on the bed. She surprised him by moving her sex closer to his face.

"Baby, why are you-..." he began.

"Shhh... Taste it handsome I know you want it." she said, seduction and lust was oozing from her voice.

He did he was told, licked and kissed her sex. He pretended that it was her mouth, he and did a full make out session with it, kissing the lips, licking her clit, and thrusting his tongue inside. Her walls welcoming it again and giving it the most intoxicating massage it had ever received. He put his arms on her smooth thighs rubbing them, while 'eating her out'. Fluids immediately began to leak out of her, sweet pre-cum strawberry juices began to leak out like stream and the human drink every drop of it. Indeed the sweetest candy he was enjoying that making his manhood stick out, throbbing hard, and aching for penetration.

Bonnibel's moans and screams didn't help him either. "aaahh!... ooohhh.. oohh.. Finn, yeah, yes! More!" her eyes nearly rolled back of her head. Her hands subconsciously grabbed both of her breasts, squeezing it.

After 7 minutes Finn broke out, his lips were covered with pre cum fluids. She stopped looked down on him a little frustrated, because she didn't manage to release and not even close. But immediately soften when he said: "PB, can you get your candy, its way _overripe_ it might get spoiled." With a match of a pleading looked in his face. For the last 7 minutes Finn was trying his best to contain is already aroused manhood. He arched his back several times, and his organ is already slightly painful from stick out too much, and it was already aching.

Bonnibel look over her shoulder to see her 'candy' is already ready, and oozing out its juices, making her drool out a little, making her 'hungry'.

"Okay handsome, but we don't stop we will do this together. She turned herself around so her rear literally sits on the human's face. She bent over and gives his manhood a stroke with her delicate yet strong slender fingers. Moderate speed to fast as she put her mouth to its head, sucking the salty pre cum fluids that was leaking out, she licked the fluids that manages to leak out like a lollipop. Ah yes a real candy indeed.

Finn also began to resume his deed to her sex. He even stuck his fingers to her bun-hole and thrust it back and forth. He heard a loud moan from her as he sped up the thrusting while thrusting his tongue even further and faster as before.

Bonnibel could help but moan louder as she sucked Finn's manhood, faster and every suck she takes the organ deeper into her mouth until it reaches her throat. She gurgle a little as the head kissed her throat, and began to bob her head matching Finn's rhythm.

Both are somewhat 'eating' each other at the same speed at the same rhythm, they are both surprise that this is their first time doing it and yet they seem to do it systematically like it was second nature. But they don't care, they only do care is to pleasure each other, share their love, and literally make them.

After another long moment or at least 10 minutes, both of them are now grunting loudly, getting hot and ready to burst out. Bonnibel began to slightly grind her hips to Finn's face, a as him thrusting to mouth. After another moment, they came. Releasing their fluid to each other's waiting mouth. Unlike earlier this was a little too many, both of them, mostly Finn, choke up as to fluids filled his mouth like a tsunami. He had to spit out some of it, which landed on Bonnibel's buns. The glossy fluids made her buns shine at the candle light. Bonnibel on the other hand, choked as well as the first load was too much for her, but she manage to swallow everything this time.

Bonnibel got up and shift her position again so she faces Finn, and moved back so her fluid soak sex is above his also soak manhood. Both of them stared at each other, both filled with fluids in the mouth.

"You want to taste yourself" she asked, white glossy fluids dripping out of her mouth like a rabid dog. Intoxicated by lust and pleasure, she can't enough.

"Eeww that's a little disgusting baby, just come here" he replied as he grabbed her and pulled her down for a deep kiss. The kiss didn't last long for they licked each other's mouths to taste each other's fluids, mixing the salt with the sweet fluids. Once done, they shared it, as if it was water, drinking it until it was gone. When they were finished they stared at each other both are panting from the extraordinary experience.

"Disgusting eh? How come you enjoyed it handsome?" she said as she nuzzled her forehead to his her bubblegum hair covering both sides of their faces.

"You're not disgusting, in fact you edible." He replied, clearly intoxicated like her.

"Really now, how about some more..." she gave him a quick kiss then licked his lips "...do you want some more, I'll make your night worth it." she whispered to him, her sweet breath nearly took Finn out for good. He was high, not by drugs but by lust, passion, and love. Everything was sweet, sexy and hot at the same time. Also her slow grinding of her sex to his throbbing manhood didn't help either.

After a while he answered, "I-I want some m-more" he whimpered a little after he regain his composure.

"Good" she leaned away from him and she took hold of his manhood. She rubbed its head to her clit, teasing him.

"You didn't say _pretty please_" she seductively said. Oh yes she's back in command now, the 'awesome hero' is now squirming in front her. _'In the end, I always win'_ she dirtily thought.

Finn on the other had to swallow his pride to get what he want, felt submissive, surrender. For him this was unknown territory. In every situation he is always in control, always wins, never back down. But this time it was different, an awesome hero defeated by the 'damsel in distress' that he always saves.

"P-p-pretty please..." he said, he was defeated. Blushing hard with closed eyes, he was lucky that Jake wasn't around to see him squirm like this. The magical dog will laugh his buns out and will mess with him for a month or so. Telling he was a girl, or worst a baby.

Bonnibel smirk at his reaction, she got her revenge earlier about her begging for him. Now the table was turned yet again, _he _was begging for her. Without further ado, she lowered herself. She felt slight pain as the hard organ went deep into her; she bit her lip in attempt not moan out. She reached the base, then stared at the sweating human that was below her. Finn attempt to sit up to meet her but she stopped him with her fingers on his chest.

"Let me, just lay back and relax handsome" she winked at him then began to grind her hips to him ever so graceful.

At first she stumbled a little, making her blush a little, a little more movement she got the rhythm right. Finn just rolled his head back, eyes rolling back of his head as Bonnibel rode him like he was a candy horse. Her hip, grinding gracefully, she even shake her hips a little. She done a little better at shaking her hips this time, guess practice makes perfect right.

All this time she kept Finn from moving using her fingers dug in his chest, he squirmed a little controlling himself to take charge of her. But everything was getting fast and faster. Bonnibel is now humping her hips faster on his manhood. The wooden bed and its mattress squeak every time she humps her hips down to him. She let her hands off his chest and gropped both of her breast, licking them. Finn watched her as he began to thrust upwards meeting her, with his hand grabbing her waist for support.

The show that Bonnibel put up with him, really spurred him to thrust faster, giving him another dose of love and lust drug, he craved for it, a beautiful addiction. Until she grinded her own breast to his chest that Finn put his both arms around her pulling her down. Kissing her in her lips, slapping his tongue to hers a little roughly, which surprise her.

"You wanna play rough? You should have asked for it!?" she said after they broke the kiss. She moved her breast to his face and humped her hips a little harder and faster. He responded with the same speed and more power. Soft, wet, glossy flesh slapping with another flesh was loudly heard.

"AAHHH... ahhh... ahhh... that's it baby come on! Aahh.. ahh.. mmmmppphh! Finn! C-come on!" she said as everything went blank on her mind leaving only lust and passion. Things got hotter as she sweated hard, and she can feel heated fluids inside of her, making her even warmer.

The thrust, the groping of her breast was to much for her to bear. Another minute she removed her breast in his face and return to sitting position stopping the thrust momentarily. Finn look at her with hungry eyes and a drooling lips, a mixture of saliva and strawberry juice is hanging by the edge of his mouth. Bonnibel, motioned him with her index finger.

"Come here, let's have a _midnight snack_" she said seductively, equalling his lust with hungry eyes and drooling lips.

The human waste no time as he quickly sit up hugging her body, then kissing her with all his might. She began to thrust her hips to his in fluid motion. Her torso was moving like a snake, so perfect, so sexy, so hot. After they kiss they stared at each other nuzzling their foreheads together. She moaned out a little as she felt his hips began to meet again. Despite that a little difficult to thrust his hips in sitting position, he manage so.

After a while they buried their faces to each others necks, while their arms wrapped around each other. The only thing moving is their hips meeting together in a rhythm, dancing the ancient dance of love ever so perfectly.

"I-I love you Finn" she whispered, while panting before letting out another moan.

"Me too Bonnie" he replied as he nibble on the side of her neck, licking her sweat.

"Oohh yes! Finn, I'm all yours! You and you only... mine... mine... ahhh.. aahhh! Ahh! Hah, haaah! She gasped, short on breath, her body now sweating harder, cooling her hot body, everything was too much for her the pleasure, the emotions, everything.

He only replied by thrusting harder into her, making her body shake a little. "R-ready baby?" he whispered.

"Go fill me, fill me, love me! Love me Finn the human!" she said before letting out another lustful moan.

After another long moment, his thrust when too hard, one, two, three! "Bubblegum!" "Finn!" they bout shouted as they both came at the same time. He released everything into her, every fluid in his body was shot into her, he can't stop it, and he loved it. his eyes rolled on back of his head, her arms gripping her tighter. Bonnibel on the other hand felt the warm fluids filling her insides as she too release her own. As so her body began to cool down a little, but the warm feeling was still there. She felt that Finn put something inside her, something permanent, and something that will bond them together for good.

They stayed for a while, catching their breaths, regaining their lost energy. Silent bliss, came into the bedroom like a blanket covering them both. The candle lights have died out, but the beautiful moonlight shone to the room. After another moment they stared into each other's eyes, "I love you Bonnibel Bubblegum" the human said to her, breaking the silence.

She held his head with both of her delicate hands, "I love you, Finn the Human" then give him a sweet kiss.

They lay back down on the bed, Bonnibel got off him, revealing once again the soften manhood soaked with fluids, making it sticky and sweet. Her sex was the same, although some excess dribbled out of her. She rested her head against his arms and cuddled close to him, removing anymore space between them, and her slender legs, wrapped his lower legs, her thighs are just below his manhood. The evening breeze began to blow around them so Finn wrapped the red blanket over them, tucking it securely, on his lover. "I don't want you to catch a cold" he said.

"You're such a charmer, Finn the human" she smiled.

"I know I get that a lot." He shrugged

Bonnibel hugged him tighter, closing her eyes as sleep began to overtook her.

"Honeymoon eh?" he said, his eyes staring in the top of her head.

She looked up to him, "yeah, why you don't like it?"

"I love it, not like it. However I would rather, called it 'honey-gum' or 'bubble-moon'." He stroked her hair off her face, staring into her beautiful eyes.

She thought for a moment, "alright how about 'bubble-moon' that really sounds nice."

"Okay bubble-moon then, every night?"

"Finn..."

"Sorry, I got carried away..." he kissed her lips.

"Let's get some sleep, I'm really tired, you zapped the energy out me." She nuzzled her head again this time on his upper chest cuddling him ever so tightly. "Goodnight Finn my love"

"Goodnight, my Bonnibel" he too closed his eyes to sleep putting his arms around her, protecting her from the world.

They are ready, ready to face the world around them, big or small they can overcome it, at least that's what he thought. His last thoughts before sleep kissed him.


	7. Past is Past

Warning: Minimal Lemons presence in the chapter. Lemongrab disapproved: UNAACCCEEPPPTTTAABBBLEE! LSP Approved: Drama Bomb!

* * *

'_Where am I?' _he thought as he heard his adoptive brother Jake and Princess Bubblegum whispering. He can't see anything, it was complete blackness.

"I miss you" the Princess said,

"I missed you too" the dog replied, and Finn could have swore he heard them kiss. The sound of smooching invaded his ears. His first instinct was to beat his brother for taking the princess from him but he can't see them.

"You seem taste different, are playing basketball in someone else's court?" Jake asked.

The everything was lit up, he was in the Ice King's lair. Jake and Bonnibel are standing close to each other, so close that there was no space between them. Their hands are on the back, clearly hiding something. Then he saw himself walk in.

"Hey where's Ice King? I wanna kick his booing loins!" he saw his self talk.

Jake suddenly went distance with the princess, "yeah I wanna kick his booing loins too!" then everything went black.

"_I remember now, this happen five months ago, after we save Ooo from the computer glitch Ice king made."_ Then the scene shift again, it was the same day, but this time later that night. He found himself, in the woods looking for Jake who suddenly left the tree fort without even saying anything.

"Jake, Jake, gee where's that dog?" He asked then he saw something in the bushes nearby. As he came closer, he saw his adoptive brother with someone else, and from the looks of it they were kissing. _'Probably Lady, better not to-..' _his thought were stopped as he noticed that the body was not long nor rainbow, he came closer and he was shock at the sight he was seeing. Jake was kissing Princess Bubbblegum! And from the looks of it, they are going something steamy! Finn couldn't believe his eyes at the sight, his best friend, brother, betraying his girlfriend Lady Rainicorn, they had a family with 5 pups. _'Jake, how could you! Betray Lady, betray me!" _he growled silently. He took out his camera and silently and took pictures of the two in two different angles to confirm its authenticity then he went to Lady's house.

Lady happily greeted him in her Korean dialect.

"Lady you got to see this" he showed the pictures. Immediately the rainicorn burst in anger and betrayal.

She was quietly cursing and muttering in Korean so not to wake the 5 pups who were sleeping soundly. She then told Finn to hop on her back, he did so and the two went to the woods. Lady was travelling like a high speed bullet, Finn was barely holding on, almost got thrown back. With 15 seconds they reached the woods, finding no one was there so they tried the candy palace, particularly the princess' chamber.

Jake and Bonnibel headed back to the Candy Kingdom palace to continue their make out sessions. Retiring to the bed chambers, the couple decided to take it to the next tier, just as things were about to get steamy one of the windows exploded and Finn and Lady burst in, tackling Jake, sending him to the other side of the room. Finn got off Lady and stood by his brother helping him up.

"I'm sorry bro, this for your own good." He said.

The dog just looks down in shame, "I know, this my fault, I'm sorry dude."

Just then, they heard Lady shouting in Korean, cursing, and even threatening the Princess who just moved back to center of her bed shaking in trembling. The Rainicorn's horns were glowing ready to blast the princess to Glob world.

Then surprisingly, Lady spoke in straight English dialect, "IF IT WASN'T FOR MY FIVE PUPS, I WOULD HAVE IMPALED JAKE AND YOU! YOU PIECE OF CANDY GARBAGE!" she said while glaring daggers at the terrified princess, her eyes were dark and murderous.

"But I would want you to share the pain I've felt, the pain of betrayal from Jake and YOU!" she moves closer to Bonnibel, who tremble in horror, she only raised her hand to shield her face.

"N-no p-p-please, L-Lady I'm s-s-sorry" she said in a near whisper.

"Too late!" the Rainicorn said coldly.

"Lady, no!" Finn shouted but it was too late.

Lady's horns were glowing brightly and without warning she tackled the princess in the abdomen, sending her backwards towards the bedpost with her back hitting the wall behind hard, but not hard enough to knock her out. Then the she uses her two hooves to punch the princess on the both side of her face repeatedly leaving large bruises, and bleeding lips.

Bonnibel just hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face into in an effort to shield her face from the assault. Shaking hard, ignoring the injuries she sustained. She was already sobbing quietly, completely deserves what's coming to her. She didn't even notice her crown clattered on the floor on the side of her bed. She didn't deserve to be a princess now; no royalty will do what she had done.

Finn could only watch in horror on the entire scene progressed before his eyes. He too became horrified at the raging Rainicorn, he never imagine Lady would act like this. He didn't even move a muscle; just stand there frozen as Lady beats up her best friend and trusted companion. When he tried to come closer to stop the one sided fight, Lady turned to him with murderous eyes, she blasted the floor in front of him, leaving it a burnt mark.

"Finn stay out of THIS!" she said before she turned attention back to Bonnibel.

"Look at me! LOOK AT ME!" Lady brutally forced the princess to look into her. When she didn't immediately look up, Lady punched her again, but this time with more force sending her face sideways, pulled her bubblegum hair upwards. Tears were already flowing from the poor princess' eyes.

"I've trusted you! How could do this to me! You know, we had pups, I don't know why but I don't care! I don't want to see your face again, don't come near me, and don't come near Jake or my family! Stay out!" she said then turned to Finn: "Finn, Jake will stay with me for a while, I don't know how long, but I'll teach him a lesson the hard way. I will keep an eye on your brother!" she quickly used her horn to levitate the shamed Jake and merge him to her body; she then headed out the window. But before she leaves she throws one last murderous glare at the shaking princess. Her horns are glowing again, that's when Finn has the courage to step in putting himself between the Bonnibel and Lady.

"Lady, enough!" he shouted.

The Rainicorn just snorted in disgust and flew off.

Once Lady left, Finn immediately went to side of the princess, wiped the blood off her lips, and gave her an enormous bear hug. At first she pushed him away but Finn was persistent, in the end she gave in, she hugged back clinging for dear life, she continues to sob loudly, soaking his shirt with tears. He just held her, stroking her hair in an effort to make her feel better.

Minutes seems to turn to hours as he held her so closely, it was rare moment, he wouldn't have chance like this to be close, often times it was called weird. Another moment passed and Peppermint Butler and two Banana guards rushed in to the room, weapons poised to an intruder but there was none found. The Banana guards inspect the destroyed window, clearly thinking thieves have attempted to rob the princess.

"Come on, he won't get far!" the guard said to his companion.

"Alert the rest of the castle guards!" the butler ordered.

The two guards immediately went out. When they were out of sight, butler looks at the couple with understanding. He knew that robbers were not the cause of the princess' distress. He bowed his head to Finn and silently left the room.

An hour passed and rain began to pour outside, it was now 11:00pm, an hour before midnight. Finn still held the princess, who stills sobs in his tear soaked shirt. He was still stroking her hair, even rocking back and forth a little, the princess felt a little better now. Another minute her sobbing stopped and she just rest her head, with closed eyes. Another minute she broke the silence.

"F-Finn, L-leave me..."

He looked down "No I won't Princess"

"I'm O-okay n-n-now..."

"No you're not! I won't leave you..." in the act of bravery and to make her feel better some more, he kissed the top of her head.

"I-i-i don't d-d-deserve..." she stammered, while choking a little.

"What?"

"I d-don't deserve t-to l-live!" she said in a soft tone, "I-im ho-horrible F-Finn!"

He held her tighter, "no, no your not horrible, and I don't want you to die" the thought makes him sick.

She went silent for long while, then she said. "I-I'm sorry Finn... for everything..."

"Princess..."

"S-s-sorry, Finn... I'm s-s-sorry..." she was breathing hard.

"It's okay Princess, you don't have to say sorry for yourself" he kissed her head again.

"D-d-don't leave me... please... don't... I... I..." she passed out.

He simply held her, "I promise, I won't. I'm here for you..." then everything went black.

* * *

Finn woke up in an earnest. Staring up the dim light room, it was still night time; at least he knows its night time. The moon already shifts it rays to the other end of the room. Feeling the cool breeze on his skin, for a moment he felt alone. Then he felt something shift on his chest, he look down to see a Bonnibel shift comfortably, her arms wrapped across his torso, moaning a little as she sleeps peacefully. He finds her cute at this state peaceful, compare to her state in his dream, which she was beaten up by her best friend and wish that she could just die. He shudders at the memory of his dream, trying to forget the past and bury it to the ground. He held her tighter and he shift his body sideways so he was facing her, put her arms around him and put his hand on her face, stroking it. Marvelling at her bubblegum beauty,

'_Glob knows she deserves this, at peace. We make mistakes but that doesn't mean were not forgiven. Past is past, nothing to change that.' _he thought.

A moment later, sleep is overtaking him again and he close the distance between them, sandwiching her breast and at the same time, Bonnibel subconsciously put her legs over his while mumbling about science stuff. He kissed her lips whispering "I love you too" before drifting of to sleep.

Hours later he woke up, a rather bright lit room, greeted him, the sun was already up. He looked at clock on the wall it was 8:00am in morning. He noticed he was alone again, Bonnibel was gone, went done to make some breakfast. _"The Usual Course" _he said. Suddenly the memory of his dream came crashing to him at an instant; he recalled what happen next after the events of his dream.

* * *

The Following weeks, Finn has not seen his best bud. Often Jake calls at the tree house, often he apologizes for what he did. The magical dog thinks that he'd hurt Finn feelings, but the human shrugged them off. Jake told Finn that Lady's is keeping an eye on him; she put her house under strict rules and regulations. Everything was on time, even the pups are obeying her. Who could blame her? Her father was an ex-military general, everything was precision.

Lady's father, Bob Rainicorn was a veteran of the Rainicorn-Dog wars, a former general of the Rainicorn army, and a close friend of Jake's grandfather, who was a pilot then later became a prisoner of war. His grandfather and Bob became close friends during the war, and the main reason Bob's perception of dogs change. This also gave way for Jake and Lady to easily hook up. It was fortunate that Lady kept the matters under wraps and never informed her parents about it. The last thing they all need is that Jake thrown in prison for crimes of adultery and Rainicorns will invade and declare war against The Candy Kingdom.

Despite Lady was angry on Bonnibel for what she did, the Rainicorn can't let her best friend get hurt. In the end she is still held accounted for it, she will regret it; she knew her anger will lift for her. It was not permanent after all. A month has passed and her anger was towards the princess was gone, but she was not yet ready to forgive her, it took another two months until she was ready.

Jake contact the candy kingdom palace in early morning, as the best coincidence Finn was helping Bonnibel with her experiments on sugary taste. Peppermint butler rushed into her lab informing that Lady Raincorn is inviting them to talk about something.

Bonnibel was surprised and scared at the same time. She never heard anything from her best friend for 3 months, she began to feel uneasy. She was a little traumatized at what the Rainicorn did to her; she doesn't want to endure it again. Finn motioned the butler out, "Thanks Peppermint Butler." The butler bowed before he left. When they were alone, Bonnibel began to tremble and shake faster.

Finn grabbed a stool for her to sit on, and hold her two chilled hands giving it a light squeeze.

"Hey it's alright, I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you."

Without warning, she suddenly hugged him. "Thanks Finn"

After a half hour, they were knocking in Lady's house. Jake opened the door, the best buds immediately hugged each other.

"Hey bro, it's been a while. I missed you." Finn said to his adoptive brother.

"Me too bro, come in Lady's waiting inside." He did not look on Bonnibel, he felt a little awkward.

The went inside where Lady sat on her long couch. Her expression was blank, when Bonnibel sat in front of her, she glared a little.

"Uh, I'm going to make some tea" Jake awkwardly said, as he left the three alone. Lady told Jake that during Bonnibel and Finn was in the house, he was not, to spend time with them even for a fraction of a second. He was told to avoid them at all cost, or else he will punished again, and he doesn't want to for another round of it.

When the three were left in the room, Lady spoke in English dialect so Finn can understand:

"If your worrying about your reputation as the ruler of the Candy Kingdom, don't this matter is an isolated case, no one else has to know about this little affair of yours."

Bonnibel wince a little at the term little affair "Lady, I'm sorry for what I did, it was wrong of me to flirt with Jake I... I..." her hand was shaking as she looked down, daring not to look at her best friend. Finn held her hand in order to make it stop shaking.

"Don't start that with me, past is past, nothing can change it. But still I appreciated that, you still apologized to me like that. You should be, what a shameful thing to do it." She was trying her best to control her anger. Bonnibel came her house to apologized not to be beaten up again. The Rainicorn knew that Finn will never, let it happen again, the human will fight her she ever try it again.

"I'm sorry, Lady, I.. I.. I should have known better, please forgive me." She closed her eyes and she began to sob, tears began to fall from her eyes. Finn immediately comforted her.

Lady just looked at them with a stern expression, but after a while she went close to them, Finn look at her with intimidating eyes, he will fight her off if she lay her hooves on her again. Lady look at him back, shaking her head, Finn just let his guard down the slightest.

"Did Jake _touch _you?" she asked. Emphasizing the word touch, the two women know what it means.

Bonnibel looked up; her magenta colored eyes are glossy, soaked from the tears she shed.

"N-no" she replied. "We didn't do it, just kissing, lips and with this." She showed her left hand forming a face.

"I see, he already told me that, who could have known that..." pointing at her 'hand face' "Would almost brought war, and chaos to your kingdom by my kind"

The couple's eyes widen in surprise "Did you parents know about-..." Finn asked before Lady cut him off.

"No, don't worry about this. Despite I almost loathed her, I couldn't let my best friend get hurt. I know I will regret it, I can understand forgiveness."

Bonnibel's features lightened up "y-you forgive me.."

For the first time in 3 months, the Rainicorn, genuinely smiled. "Of course"

The princess hugged her best friend tightly "thank you, thank you! Thank you Lady!" she happily shouted.

Lady was surprised at her sudden move, "It's okay, it's okay". She hugged back.

When they broke off, Lady turned to Finn, just as then Jake went back with the tea.

"What did I missed Lady?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Lady replied. Then turned back to Finn: "Finn, I wish Jake would stay with me most of the time."

"What why?" Finn asked why, "yeah, why Lady?" Jake added.

Lady looked at Jake with a stern expression, "because your the dad of our pups, unless you wanted to be called a father, you better stay with the pups, and they are growing fast soon they will become teenagers and I need your help!"

"Uhh... okay, you heard her Finn."

"Aww man but what about adventuring stuff."

"Don't worry bro, we can still go adventuring although a little less than before. Besides I will still also stay at the tree fort my stuff is in there you know."

"Yeah, probably I can handle myself out there-" he was cut of by Bonnibel.

"You still have me, I will go on an adventure with you, I've got science" the princess said, before softly adding "I won't let anything happen you, I got your back" her face was blushing a little as she slightly close the distance between them. Finn was blushing furiously.

"Uhh, Princess..." he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Finn?" her breath is beginning to intoxicate him.

"You're a little, too close" a sweat dripped on the side of his face.

She immediately, moved away from him, blushing a little redder than before.

"EHRM!" Jake and Lady cleared their throats at the same time, as the two looked upon them. The Dog and the Rainicorn has a grinning face etch on their faces. The same grin Jake had when she was teasing Bonnibel about being jealous of Flame Princess.

"What?" Finn and Bonnibel asked.

"Should we leave the room, are we interrupting your _moment?_" Lady said. She was mentally laughing.

Finn scratches his head awkwardly and Bonnibel tried her best to ignore the two. After an awkward moment, Jake finally said "come one, let's go have some tea. It's gonna get cold."

* * *

The familiar smell of bacon, meatloaf and eggs invaded Finn's nostrils made him crash back into reality. His stomach immediately grumbled loudly literally asking that he should eat a lot. He shook his head went to get dressed, he just put on his boxer, and his blue shorts leaving him topless again. _'She loves seeing me like this' _he thought as he went down the ladder.

As he went down the stares, Finn saw Bonnibel cooking breakfast in the kitchen; she was still wearing his blue shirt, same ragged look, still beautiful and sexy. The only difference is she wears an apron, she holding a spatula, and watching the bacon being fried in the pan. Finn snuck behind her and immediately puts his arms around her waist. She let out a little yelp in surprise and turned around to see who it is.

"Finn, you scared the donk out of me" she said.

"That's my way of saying Good morning" he laughed.

"You silly, anyway Breakfast is coming soon, I hope your tummy has a large space, I made a buffet." She said smiling, proud of herself.

"Yeah bring it on Pebbles, but can I ask you a question?"

"You are already asking"

"How do you know how to cook? I mean I know that you cook your favourite food, Spaghetti, but how do you know to cook other foods, like my favourite dish, meatloaf." He said pointing at the recently cooked meatloaf.

Bonnibel just listen to him as she put a fresh batch of bacon in the frying pan. She then joined the newly cook bacon, with the meatloaf. She then look at him with a _do I look like an idiot to you _look, she shook her head.

"Sometimes you have to do things yourself. The castle staffs sometimes get their hands full with responsibilities, and I have to do things myself. It's fine with me..." she glance at the frying bacon making sure it doesn't get burn. "...I learned how things work; after all you have to be a model in order for your people to follow. And it's really fun to do things yourself." She flipped the bacon then continued. "As for cooking, Breakfast Princess taught me how to cook most of the dishes. Many princesses taught me how to do things, like LSP taught me how to cook canned foods, but mostly taught me to gossip." She shrugged, "So if you need to me something to help you in any way, ask me I will help you" she kissed him on the lips, before she removed the bacon from the pan adding it to the rest of the dish. She then put the eggs next.

"I see, well it also prepared you for _our _future" Finn replied with a sly smirk on his face.

Bonnibel raised an eyebrow, "Really Finn, our future? Or maybe the future of _your _stomach" she laugh.

"Hey, you're gonna eat to you know."

Bonnibel just laugh at him "you know Finn, before a choked out of laugher, why don't prepare the dishes, this is almost done and oh, I made you a cup of coffee." She pointed with her spatula the mug of hot coffee awaiting him on the table.

"Thanks baby" he kissed her on the cheek and went to get his cup.

Soon the plates were on the table along with the utensils: spoon and fork. Finn asked why a spoon, and she simply replied: "this is a unique breakfast, something you didn't seen before."

He raised an eye brow "really, how?"

"Just wait and see" she replied as she serve the large plate full sliced meatloaf, bacon, and scrambled eggs. Finn immediately asked what the yellowish substance was, indicating the scrambled eggs.

"It's eggs silly! It scrambled eggs. Finn there are two ways to cook eggs in the methods of frying, one is sunny side up and the other was scrambled."

"I usually see eggs white a color yellow in the middle"

"That's sunny side up, this one is scrambled"

"Oh I get it, that's why it's unique" he nods his head in understanding.

"Next time I'll teach you how to cook, it will be fun." She chuckled. Despite they've done 'Passionate 15' yesterday and last night, Finn was still naive to the world, that's one thing she loved about him for an awesome hero, he is oblivious to simple things.

Finn then notice Bonnibel get another large plate and went to the large metal pot which was sitting near the frying pan. He never noticed this before, he simply watched her as she use a large plastic spoon to scoop up a large amount of white substance from the pot. She kept scooping until the plate was almost full with it then went back to the table and served it besides the main dish.

Finn eyed the white substance with utmost curiosity; it looked like small white grains that he usually seen in the several farms while on an adventure. Bonnibel just watched her lover with an amused expression,_ Finn really is naive _she thought.

Finally he couldn't help but ask, "Pebbles what is this?"

"It's rice, Finn, some of the farmer villages began to plant those recently, they originally came from a far away land, during the pre-mushroom war period that faraway land was called Asia." She said, still eyeing her curious boyfriend.

"Asians usually mixed these with their main dish, sometimes these are the main dish. I don't know, this food was new to Ooo so the best cooks are still trying to experiment on how this turned into a main dish probably a rediscovery. Humans back then really turned these into exotic foods and stuff." She shrugged, "Culinary is not my area of expertise Finn"

"Wow" was all he can reply, he was complete marvelled at the 'exotic' food. He realized why Bonnibel asked him to serve spoons, because of this rice. He used the spoon to scoop up a small amount of rice and taste it. It was tasteless.

"Boy it's tasteless, Asians really have some exotic taste" he said.

Bonnibel just laugh at him, "You have to put the main dish along with it. Like this..." she took a slice of meatloaf and a portion of rice in her plate then scoop up the rice with sliced meatloaf to her mouth, she chewed in delight, proud of herself and her cooking skills. "... Finn, its delicious come on try it."

Finn copied her move, and began to taste it, immediately his eye lit up.

"Well what do you think? Do you like it? She asked, biting her lip in anticipation, hinting her cooking skills. This was the first time, another person taste the food she cooked.

"You kidding Pebbles!? This. Is. Awesome!" he said as he took, large quantities of Rice some slices of the meat loaf, bacon and the eggs. He tried different combinations with the rice.

Bonnibel almost squeal in delight _'he likes my cooking, oh Glob thank you!'_ she thought as she too took large amount of rice and the main dishes and they both began to dig in peacefully.

"Pebbles, I don't mind if your going to cook my breakfast for the rest of my life." He said, his mouth was full of food.

She just looked at him, "shut up, and eat your food handsome" she replied, her mouth was also filled with food.

After 20 minutes nothing was left on the table, all plates were clean, ant the couple's tummies were swollen, completely full especially Finn. He belched loudly, making Bonnibel laugh until she to belch even louder, making them both laugh. They moved the dishes to the sink and soaked them for a while, and then the couple went to the living to rest in order for their swollen tummies to return to their normal size. They sat on the long couch, cuddling each other. For the past hour they talked idly, talking about almost everything, gossips, jokes, science stuff. Everything was going smoothly for them until she puts up a something, a blast from the past.

"Is it time for desserts now? Finn mischievously asked his hands manage to make it to her rear squeezing her bun cheeks.

She let out a yelp, formed her left hand into a 'hand face' and she replied "maybe later, I'm still full." Her hand mimicking her lips as if was speaking.

The sight of the hand face, Finn's darker thought immediately die out, he quickly pulled his hand out from her rear, and his feature became serious as he sat up straight, his eyes staring at the empty space in front of them. Staring but not focusing.

Bonnibel, immediately knew what was going on _'stupid me! Why did I form the hand face! Stupid Bonnie, Stupid! _She mentally scolded herself, her feature became worried. But despite all that, she can't help it but asked. "Finn what's wrong?"

Finn just pointed at the hand face, "that" he said flatly.

Bonnibel worries became even worse, she was thinking Finn would be disgusted of her, the 'hand face' was the reason she and Lady formed a gap between them for three months, the reason Jake has to stay much of his time at Lady, the reason a dilemma she faced during those three months of silence from Lady, fearing that the a scandal would break that will make the candy people hate and dethrone her. Finn might not show it to her but she knew that Finn was disgusted by her actions. She immediately pulled her had away and move a little father from him. She looked down in worry, thinking about their relationship being destroyed before it even began.

"Finn, I-I'm sorry about this..." she said her eyes slightly began to water.

Another moment she began to sob softly, scared again, alone again just like five months ago when Lady beat her up. But the she felt something move closer to her. she opened her eyes only to be greeted by hand face, but isn't her hand, it was Finn's.

"Hey cheer up, Pebbles... everything is alright" he said, the hand mimicking lip movement, as if it was the one talking. He wrapped his left hand around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Past is past Pebbles, the important thing now is the _here and now_. Us." He said as he moves his hand towards her lips to kiss her. She just smiled, and kisses Finn's hand face.

"Now you look cute when you smile from crying."

Bonnibel gave him a seductive smirk, "oh shut up and kiss me, handsome!" she quickly wrapped her arms around her head and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. This time, she hit his real lips.

Time past by, spending time together for another hour, cherishing every single second they got for themselves, they both know that later they will back being the shell of their selves again: the princess and his hero. Bonnibel look at the _Finn and Jake Timeless _wall clock it was 10:00 am, she quickly got up.

"I gotta go Finn" she went to get her towel, to take a bath. With the act of boldness, she took off her shirt, revealing her breast to Finn, who in turn stared in shock. She handed his shirt back to him with a sultry expression on her face. Her right index finger, is on her lips,

"I believe this is yours handsome." She said while batting her eye lashes.

"K-keep my shirt." He only said, staring mindlessly at her.

She shook her head, smiling, and headed to the bathroom, but before she went for the doorknob, she got an idea. She rushed to the bedroom as fast as lightning, stashed the shirt along with her jacket, grabbed Finn's towel and went downstairs. Finn was still frozen at his spot as she threw his towel at his face to shake him out of his trance.

"Pebbles, why are you... Hey!-..." he manages to say before he was cut off as she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the bathroom with her, closing the door behind them locked and shut.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were out of the bathroom, blushing hard, panting, and satisfied. Ten minutes later, they were dressed and ready to go. Bonnibel wears Finn's blue shirt and shorts, she don her jacket over the shirt. She decided to leave her bikini bra behind for Finn, told him to keep it under his pillow for luck. Finn's outfit was still the same as always, his hat, shorts, blue shirt, and his green backpack.

Beemo was already in the living room, playing one of his favourite games, when the couple entered, to say goodbye to the computer console.

"Take care, Princess." he/she replied.

When Bonnibel, went for the door, Finn looked at Beemo and he/she flash a sentence on his/her screen: "we need to talk later". The human just nodded, and followed the princess outside.

The couple found themselves in vast, landscape of the grasslands, walking peacefully, holding each other's hand, enjoying the peaceful world around them. Bonnibel decided not to wear her crown just yet; she just held it with her left hand as her right was intertwined with Finn's hand.

Soon they found themselves, in the cotton candy forest, walking in the main road leading directly to Candy Kingdom. In a few moments, their relationship will be kept in secret, as they resume their lives with their shells. But at the middle of the journey, Finn noticed a group of large cotton candy bushes on his right almost 150 yards away, large enough to conceal people in crouch position.

He abruptly stopped in his tracks, dragging the Bonnibel to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

He just pointed at the larges bushes, with a hint lust, mischievousness, and love.

She look alarmed and silently panicked, she knows what Finn was thinking.

"Finn no, we can't! Somebody might see us!"

Finn reply was to caress her back down to her rear, giving it a tight squeeze. She bit her lip in pleasure, the touch she can't refuse. Defeated, she sighed. "Don't make me regret this Finn the human!" she said softly, and quickly dragged him to the bushes.

Once in the bushes, Bonnibel immediately pushed Finn, kissing him passionately, to nearby large cotton candy tree, fortunately it was wide enough to conceal them from the road. He began to unzip her jacket, throws them to the ground, his hands began to caress her bare back with her shirt, by now their tongues are dancing in each other's mouths, saliva were dripping. They hurriedly removed all of their clothes, and throw them one by one on the ground.

Minutes later, Bonnibel crawled on all fours on the ground and Finn immediately entered her from behind, thrusting hard, fast and hungrily. She lets out a soft moan, careful so not be heard from the main road. They were both blushing hard, from lust, they can't get enough. Every now and then Finn bends over to her, kissing and licking her bare back while squeezing her breast. His thrust was met with her grinding hips. Fluids soaked the ground beneath them. A few minutes later, he came hard and fast. Powered by lust, he kept thrusting as his fluids were leaking out savouring her to the last drop. He knew this is the last time they are going to do this, and Bonnibel gave in also with everything she got. A mixture of pink and white fluids covered the lower body and the ground beneath them. Finn pulled out and sat down behind her panting, he clearly see that excess fluids leaked out of her sex as she to sat down and turned around to face him.

"Just like in the bathroom earlier" he said while panting.

"At least you came first. So it's a draw." She replied before she kissed him passionately one last time.

Ten minutes later, they were back on the main road, Bonnibel was carrying her jacket on her shoulder, she decide not wear it anymore because she felt warm from the 'last encounter' with Finn. Soon they reached the opened ground of the outer walls of the Candy Kingdom, this is it. Bonnbel hugged him with all her might and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Finn, I'm really glad I got my candy from you, I got more than I bargain for."

He smirks at her, "there's more where that came from. You know where to find it." He winked, making her blush.

She then put on her crown, and Finn bowed before her. "Princess"

"My Hero" she slightly bowed back.

As much as she wanted to stay with him, she has to go back. She turned around start walking to the entrance of the kingdom. But a few paces she spun around to look at her now secret lover and she mouthed "I Love You".

Finn smiled and vocally replied "I know... take care" he waved goodbye. Then the princes continued to walk to the kingdom, Banana guards saluted to her on the entrance.

Finn went home, once Bonnibel disappeared within the candy streets of the kingdom. She on the other hand was satisfied, now she knows what to do, if she ever gets bored again. She will find her candy, and she will have it, one way or another. Who knows, maybe she gets more than she bargain for again.

-The End-


	8. Epilogue: Closure and Visions

Finn found Beemo still sitting on the living room table where they left him there. He/she was patiently waiting for him. His/her face expression was passive. Finn took a deep breath, and began:

"Beemo, I know what is your concern, Flame Princess, right?"

The computer console just nodded "Yes, NEPTR manage to ask that last night. Finn you can't just hook up with another girl, while being committed to another. That's wrong, that's cheating."

Finn was about to reply but Beemo cut him off.

"I will ask you a serious question, answer me honestly please"

Finn motioned him to continue.

"Do you still love Princess Bubblegum? Do you mean what you've said to her yesterday, last night?"

Finn answered in a serious and straight tone:

"Yes, Beemo. I don't know why but yes I still love her. I don't know, love is a complex math" he said, for the first time since Jake taught her about the tiers of love those months ago, he felt confused, not because of Flame Princess or Bonnibel, but on how he really feels. But most of his heart tells him that she loves Bonnibel, maybe Jake told him once was true, 'first love never dies'. End of story.

"Yes Beemo I love her! That's why I going to make this right." He went to the utility closet to get some tin foil. "I going to end things with Flame Princess now. There no time better than today." At that Beemo smiled at him, "It's okay with me, who is your girl, but as long as you do it right, I have no objections." Finn nodded in agreement.

Call him crazy but Finn sometimes act like an older brother/sister to him. Guiding his way, advising him what to do, giving him advices though most of his advices came from games, but somewhat effective somehow.

"I going to her right now" and he went out to tell the truth.

As he left, the computer console smiled and said: "guess NEPTR is going to get his baby sibling after all" then resume to his/her game.

* * *

Finn reached Flame Princess' house within 20 minutes of walking. He found the fire elemental sitting in the edge of the cliff besides her house, looking at beautiful view in front of her. Her feet were swaying back and fort.

"Hey FP!" he said.

She looked at his direction and smiled "Oh hey Finn, what's up?"

"The usual hero stuff" he sat down beside her.

"Oh I see, me, I'm just bored, been spending most of the time looking here at this beauty" she pointed to the landscape in front of them.

"Why did you not call me, we could have done something...?"

"I don't want to disturb you, besides I got a fair share of my adventure a month ago."

"Oh yeah..." Finn replied recalling the events at the circus kingdom where Flame Princess save him.

For an hour they hang out, talking idly, everything that crossed their minds, Finn taught her some things, and values. As early afternoon sets in, Finn knew that it is time to tell her his real purpose of visit.

"Flame Princess, I-I got something to tell you." He said before he clear his throat.

"Yeah" she raised an eyebrow.

Finn stammered, "I, I, I, I've thinking... about, about... about u-u-us..."

The fire elemental was silent; she looks at the lake below her feet.

Finn continued "I, I; I mean, we must-..." he was cut off by a raised hand.

"It's about _her _right?" she looks at him with a blank expression "Princess Bubblegum."

Finn was sweating hard and shaking a little, despite what he have said to Bonnibel last night about Flame Princess, he was still scared. He still fears the fire elemental's bad side, because of his affair she might destroy and kill princess Bubblegum out of rage and betrayal. A sudden déjà vu hits him at this thought, placing himself in Jake's shoes and Flame Princess at Lady's. _'Oh dang, if she gets hot, Pebbles will not be beaten but melted and caramelized for good' _he thought.

But despite all the bad possible ways to go wrong, that he will regret. She replied surprisingly calmly, "I Understand"

"Wait w-what?" had he heard her right.

"I Understand Finn, if you want to be with her, go ahead. I won't stop you or burn anyone else. I understand that you still love her." She sighed before continuing "you told me about how much you love her, how you risk your life in a daily basis for her, she deserves it to be a person she can count on, and right now that's you." She finished smiling.

"How do you-..."

"Finn that's what she would do if we switch places right now. After all you taught me how to accept things that aren't yours. Right now I'm applying it." She puts her warm hands to Finn's, surprising him that she didn't burn him. Guess he doesn't need the foils after all.

"I've learning a lot, controlling myself, my powers. You taught me how to be patient, how to be a cool headed." She closed her fingers over his.

"Remember the first time, we met at the tree fort? For the first time in my life, I felt lost, unwanted, hated. But then you came to me, showed me the world, showed me that I'm not evil as they thought, you taught me that I chart my own course, that you will be my map, my guide and you did. Now, I'm not lost, I found myself through you and I thank you." She hugged him ever so tightly, she was confident that she will burn him, and she didn't. "Thank you" whispered, at that he hugged back, proud of himself that, he completely changed her life forever.

She broke the hug and without warning kissed him in a lip lock, and he kissed back. This time however the world didn't burn. When they broke up she bit her lip for more but she stopped herself. Finn noticed this.

"I you want more, go ahead, take what you need"

Flame Princess locked her lips again to his, wrapped her arms around him, as she deepen the kiss. Finally thanking him for all of what he had done to her. After a while, they broke catching their breaths. She smiled and cupped his cheek with her both hands.

"I only wanted is your happiness, If you're happy with her, then so be it, go with her, as long that you're happy, I'm happy." She pulled him into bear hug.

"Thanks FP, this means a lot to me" he gave her a kiss in the cheek.

"But, bear in mind that you're still my prince, a teacher and a friend." She said before seductively adding, "If you need someone to smooch with, you know to find me." She winked at him causing him to blush.

Finn just awkwardly scratched his head, "yeah right, ok FP..." the fire elemental laugh.

"But..." she immediately said her tone serious. "If I ever know that in anyway she hurts you, believe me I will burn her until she is a puddle of toasted gum! No one hurts my prince!" she said, with a serious face.

"She won't" he casually said.

* * *

She was completely alone; silence dreaded around her, she found herself in her laboratory. But a little wider, more space, and a variety of computers littered the walls as if her lab suddenly became high tech. She was thinking she was in the future, no she can't be, last time she was awake she was in her room watching a pre-mushroom war movie, that Jake given her during their secret affair. It was about a pre-mushroom war billionaire, who became a superhero by building high tech armoured suits.

"Wait, this looks familiar" she said as she notice on of the computers on her lab. It was high tech, linked to several more computers. These smaller computers were holographic in nature, doesn't have any buttons or anything. "Whoa, this is beyond my comprehension, I think."

As she inspects the lab, she notice several robotic arms and a large circular pedestal on the floor, it is in the center of these robotic arm. "I know this," she said as she inspects one the arms. These were the arms she was working every late night to help work in the future, but she wondered why these arms, circling this pedestal. She looked up she noticed two large robotic arms that has a large cylindrical shape; it was large enough for her arm to fit into it. she look closer at the insides of the arm, they are smaller claws that are retracted into it. she figured judging by looks of the whole thing, the person will stand in the middle of the pedestal, then the robotic arm will put something onto his skin, like an armor.

"Wait! This is the machine from the movie, the man is stands here, and one by one pieces of his armor was donned to every part of his body." She said to herself but kept on thinking "how is this get in my lab?"

Just as then she something crashed behind her, she immediately spunned around to check what cause the noise. But no beakers or container were broken. "Hello? Anyone in here" she said, her defences were up and alert.

Then she notices a mirror beside her, "how did that get in here?" it was her bedroom mirror.

At first she saw her reflection, she wears her usual lab coat, and her princess dress. She blinked her eyes, but when she looks at the mirror again she was shocked!

Her facial looks were still the same, but what she wears was total different. From her neck to toe, she wore an armor, but not just any armor she usually saw, this was a high tech one. There is a circular chest piece in the middle of her chest, right were her cleavage should be. It was glowing brightly; she thought it was the power source. The color was primarily black, with pink acting as the secondary color scheme. Her hair was shorter; it has the same looks where she went to wizard city with Finn and Jake.

Suddenly a piece of the armor forms up behind her reflection's head, and she could have sworn that her reflection smirk and wink at her before her face was covered by its metal mask. It was color pink. The head piece also wears a crown with the same design as her's, the optics and 'gem' of the crown was glowing brightly like the one in the chest piece.

Bonnibel stood at her reflection in shock. She became the man in the movie she watched, she became someone else. "Whoa that's math..." she said as she look down, thinking over what she saw. Suddenly a voice replied "Indeed, in fact it was algebraic"

She immediately look up at the mirror to see the familiar large shining golden owl looking at her with a smile on its face.

"Princess," he bowed to her in respect. "Congratulations." He casually said before laughing, and then the mirror shatters, sending its broken pieces towards her. But before everything went black, she loudly heard a baby crying, and voice calling Finn, her voice.

"GAH!" she gasped as she immediately sat up from bed, wide eyed, and looking around. She was at her room, it was 2:30 am; the movie she watched was on top of her drawer where she left it. The events replayed on her head like a tape recorder: The armor, her lab, the Cosmic Owl and the cries of the baby. The last two latter things surprise and scare her at the same time. She will become someone else in the future, a hero. The second thought, she doesn't want to think about. Not now.

"Cosmic Owl, not now please... please..." she prayed to Glob and the Owl, by heart. Hoping that the second idea will not became a reality sooner. In fact she doesn't want any of it, let alone think of it. She immediatly thought of Finn.

"Oh Finn..." The only thing she managed to say, "I'm going to need you more than ever."


End file.
